Hunter Potter and the Triple Threat
by Scorpina
Summary: This is it, the final Hunter Potter adventure! Hunter, Stephoine and Chris are on their own in the search for Gimmickcurses... will they find them all in time? Changes in this story compared to the actual outcome of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Potter and the Triple Threat

Chapter 1- The Madness of Vincemort

He walked alone down the empty street, not once did he look over his shoulder, not once did he fear someone followed him. He had no reason to… at least not for now. Eric Spark walked under the shadows of night before arriving at a large mansion, the greenery was enough to make you sick, despite the water limit, and it was lush and full of life. "I always knew he had a green thumb, but this is just ridiculous!" growled Spark. He was about to walk in until another figure came from the shadows; both drew out their wands in case of a battle. Yet he recognized the wand and the voice that followed.

"Why use these when our fists will do! I love to fight!"

"God Finley, just get inside already." Spark growled. They both walked through the gate, and saw the sign on the ground. "Is he serious? He doesn't want us to walk on the grass?"

"Far be it from me to question a man's lawn." Finley smirked, but for the hell of it, he purposely walked on the grass to the doorway.

The two men ventured down the long halls and into the basement, there awaiting them were other Dead Eaters, the meeting was about to begin. All rose the moment Vincemort entered the room. They sat down the moment he did. "Well, it's good to see those who give a rats ass are prompt to attend a meeting" he announced.

Spark looked about. Bella LaWeird, the Malcoys, Finley and many others surrounded the table. "What news do you bring?" Vincemort asked as he stroke the snake coiled around his shoulders.

"The time of Potter's move has been changed. They are not going to wait until his Birthday as planned, they are going to move him tomorrow" Spark announced.

"It's not what I heard! And I've heard plenty!" growled Big Daddy V in the corner.

"Why the hell are you here! You're not even a sorcerer!" yelled JBM. "Not to mention you messed up my lawn!"

There was an awkward silence in the room; all knew Big Daddy V was a werewolf after all…

"I walked on the grass, trampled a bush and stepped on one of your pet peacocks, big deal!" he growled lowly to the odd stare, the thought everyone had quickly vanished.

"No wonder you have been failing me Malcoy. You're more concerned with your garden than that of your true master! Luckily for you, Rando had done what I told of him. Isn't that right boy?"

Rando stood at the table and flailed his arms out in a brief pose. "I am your legend killer," he announced.

"Damn right you are, now all that remains is Hunter Potter. God I hate that guy. There was another prophesy saying that neither our wands will deal the deadly blow to the other. We're too evenly match… JBM, give me your wand!"

"WHAT!?"

"What are you? Stevely? Give me your wand damn it!"

With great reluctance, JBM handed over his wand to Vincemort, he assumed Vincemort would give him his… but it never happened. "A different wand… the one that will bring down Potter!"

"I can take him down real easy my Lord, let me do it!" called Bella LaWeird.

Vincemort smiled for but a moment. "Oh yes, let's let the woman who now has a werewolf in the family do such a task! Your blood has been tainted you know, that Kevin Nash is dating your cousin… Stacy, such a shame and waste of magic blood"

Big Daddy V swallowed his pride as he listened on, until he could hear no more. "I am going to scout out for Potter, and those damn vampires who have been trying to peg off my men. If you need me…"

"We'll call you" Vincemort said slowly. Big Daddy V left the room as his attention turned to the Dead Eaters. "Now, who to believe as to when Potter is being moved…" His eyes turned to Eric Spark.

"I heard it with my own ears sir, they are moving him that day, I am certain"

Vincemort's head nodded. "Good, ready all men, Potter is about to have an early birthday surprise!" Vincemort turned to Eric before the meeting ended. "I knew I could always trust you"


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering

Chapter 2- Remembering

Hunter sat alone in his room thinking about what was yet to come out of this year. Vincemort will be coming at him with everything he has, there is little to stop him since Darcodorf reverted to his true dragon from. Not to mention the once horrible monster of Griffengree…. Known as Kane, was no longer there to keep an eye out on him. "He was a freaky red bastard… yet he did help me… sort of," Hunter muttered to himself as he looked over his trunk time and time again.

He kept packing and repacking everything, as if something was missing from his collection. He kept all of his belongings in the trunk and out of Kurtley's hands… speak of the devil, he just heard him walk by his door and placed something near. "The bastard is trying to rig my door again" Hunter sighed as he flung it open.

He was rather shocked though, there wasn't anything there to try and trick him. Instead there was a cold bottle of water lying against the wall for Hunter. "Well I'll be damned," he whispered.

A close examination of it determined that the bottle wasn't tampered with. God know how many times the twins Jason and Adam (aka Christian and Edge) slipped laxatives into the drinks of those unsuspecting. Hunter took the drink in as he kept looking over his books; Helmsley stared on with great interest wondering what his master was doing. "You think I am going nuts huh? Well… I think I am too. Look, I hardly have anything and yet I feel there is something missing out of Mount Crapmore. What do you think?"

Helmsley of course never said a word. He kept looking about the room and even dug up some old books Hunter hid under the bed.

As time passed, he felt he wasn't ready. The great Hunter Potter, not even a graduate from Ringwarts School was to take on the 'Dark Lord' that is Vincemort. He didn't know of any healing spells for himself let alone the trick spell to make everything put itself away and saves time on cleaning the room.

Desperate for a distraction, he read the latest paper the Newt Eyes; all spoke of the 'passing' of Darcodorf and how so many people spoke fondly of him. Yet the stories were strange and odd. "He lost his family in a terrible fire." One story writes.

"It was him left alone to raise his young brother, although there were many fears that he too perished in the horrible accident. Darcodorf rose to the occasion to help his disfigured sibling find his way…"

"What a bunch of crap" Hunter growled as he threw the paper off to the side. Helmsley even snorted to the news as he looked over the paper. "It's a good thing we know Darcodorf well or else we would be believing anything anyone writes! Besides, you and I both know he has more the one odd sibling right?" he smirked.

Once again, no reaction from his dragon, Hunter wished Chris were here; at least he would get some sort of reaction from his best friend, or even Stephoine. Even if the joke wasn't very funny.

He continued to pack, and stored through his books to see what would be of use, as well as his potion set. He still had lucky potion left; yet it was down to a few drops. Chris must have borrowed some at one point or another. He picked up bits of newspaper from the ground and kept reading a paragraph or two, the history of Darcodorf made no sense whatsoever to Hunter. Especially his crowning achievements claiming he has developed uses for parts of dragons. "What did he do, test it on his little brothers? I doubt it. With the way Kane turned out, who's to say what the others came to be!" Hunter growled as he tossed the paper onto his bed.

The last paper he came across was one he dreaded. It was a snippet of an upcoming book… written by Snitsky! "I thought that guy vanished?" Hunter whispered as he decided to sit down and read what Snitsky dug up. He recalled Kane mentioning that the nosey reporter saw his dragon eyes. Yet he recalled by the end of the school year… he went missing mysteriously, and recalled the ad in the paper about the lost reporter.

"I Snitsky have learned the truth behind Darcodorf's lost past, he has keep secret from the world of his true origins. The truth about Darcodorf is…" Hunter was worried if Snitsky spilled the beans on this, he tried to find the continuation to the page, at the bottom of the paragraph it read. "Continue after the comics"

"Of course, no one reads anything past the comics!" Hunter muttered as he searched the room for the paper. He looked about only to come to Helmsley's litter box, the comics were right beside it. He pulled the paper up and brushed any of the gravel litter from it, turning past the comics Hunter continued to read feverishly.

"Darcodorf was the one who set the fire that killed his parents, he claimed it was an accident. However truth be told differently. His parents were a powerful sorcerer and sorcereress who worked as at a funeral home. Due to a mishap between Mugglejabronie trick or treaters, Taker Darcodorf did the unthinkable and set the house ablaze that forever would change his life. The fire killed both parents, and yet spared his younger brother who became disfigured from the flame. Taker Darcodorf went into isolating for many years before returning a man, and attended his first year at Ringwarts"

Hunter had to stop reading. "What a storyline huh Helmsley? Helmsley?" Hunter's trusty dragon was asleep, sprawled out on his bed. "Should have known" he sighed as Hunter crumpled up the paper. As good of a story that was… Hunter couldn't help to think how much of it was true. Kane did wear a mask for a while, claiming it was to help control his dragon powers… yet how could a simple thing do such a great job? Why a mask?

How come Darcodorf never talked of his family? Let alone reveal to everyone Kane was his brother, the resemblance was uncanny, how could anyone not know? There soon came to be another piece of paper, one just nearly tucked under his bed. Pulling it out, Hunter read it.

"The unhealthy relationship between Hunter and Darcodorf would forever prove to be so. Hunter Potter, the man who survived Vincemort was instantly taken under wing of the great sorcerer that is Darcodorf. Yet why of all people? I assure you Hunter Potter is something, but why place such a burden on him? Why did Darcodorf take a shine to the young sorcerer?"

"Shine? You call sticking my head in a vat of memory spit a shinning to! They haven't even seen the bruises he gave me. What the hell are you smoking?"

Reluctantly he kept on reading, it made him sick when Snitsky said he was a close friend with Potter. Upon seeing his new image, Hunter shuttered. "Friends? I wouldn't even let you drag me into a broom closet looking like that… come to think of it, I will never let a dude drag me into a broom closet again!" Hunter growled lowly once more. He threw the paper away, sick of reading it and figured he had much more important work to do, like packing. This was going to be a hell of a year… Hunter just emphasized in his mind the word Hell.


	3. Chapter 3 The seven Potters

Chapter 3- The seven Potters

"The day is finally here Helmsley, the last time you or me would ever have to stay in this place!" Hunter grinned as he packed everything near and dear to him in his truck. Especially his mom and dad's photo as well as his lightning bolt sledgehammer. The moment he finished did he run down the stairs to see if his uncle, aunt and cousin were ready to go.

"I am not leaving!" Uncle Hayman yelled. "You think I know this scam, you think I am dumb enough to fall for it! The moment we leave, Hunter is going to throw a party and sell the house from under us, that's what's going on!"

"Why the hell would I want this dump? I got a place of my own. You know that! Besides this is being done for your own safety, for all I know, I could die when this is all said and done so trust me for the first time in your miserable lives with this!"

"Wait… die?" Kurtley asked. "Hunter… you can't… whose going to look after you?"

The moment was rather touching. Kurtley was concerned for Hunter's well being for the first time… well… ever. "I got friends to watch my back, these guys can hold their own… it's you that I am worried about. Like it or not… we're family damn it. Vincemort could use you as bait, we can't risk that,"

"As if you would come and save us" smirked Uncle Hayman, Hunter had to think that over as well… Would he go and save them from Vincemort? Despite the way they treated him? Needless to say, he didn't wish to find out!

Kurtley looked to his aunt and uncle. "We need to listen to him…"

His aunt Molly agreed as did Uncle Hayman… eventually. There was an odd car that pulled up into the driveway… the man behind it was all the more strange. He came out in a wiggling motion… like a worm. "Oh God, they did send him" Hunter growled lowly.

"Sent who?" Uncle Hayman asked. He peered out the window and nearly jumped at the sight before him.

"His name is the Boogieman, I thought they would send someone a little more… normal than that" Hunter sighed. There was a knock at the door, Hunter reluctantly opened it as the tall freak stood there, and he smiled and bashed a clock over his head, sending the family screaming.

"I've come to getcha ya!" he said in a very strange tone.

"Ok, can you at least TRY and act normal? You're freaking the hell out of them!" Hunter pleaded. He knew if the family didn't go, there would be trouble. "Guys come on! He was sent by the Ministry to get you to safety trust me for the love of God!" he pleaded.

The family did manage to settle down, he helped them move their luggage out into the odd car in the driveway. Inside the vehicle was a miniature version of the Boogieman; he was in the driver's seat and waiting for everyone to get into the car. Hunter said nothing as he turned to go back into the house. "HUNTER!" Kurtley called. He turned to face his strange cousin. He was silent at first until he said. "You be careful too… right?" he asked.

"You know me, careful is my middle name!" Hunter grinned.

"More like trouble" growled Uncle Hayman.

He watched his aunt, uncle and cousin get into the car, as they drove down the street did he hear them all scream, Hunter could see the big Boogieman just offered them all a fist full of worms.

Hunter went back into the house and looked over everything one last time. The place he use to sleep under the stairs, his now empty room and the special spot on the rug where Helmsley ate Kurtley's metals and threw them up shortly after. "Memories" he sighed as he looked to the clock.

When it stuck seven, the sun had just sent, there soon came a commotion in the backyard. Hunter went to see his friend Stephoine and Chris. Along with Showgrid, Lazy Eye, Jason, Adam, Stacy, Nash, the dark thief, Lillian, Kevin Thorn, Val and the strangest of them all… Dante!

"What the hell is all of this?" Hunter demanded. "I thought this was going to be an easy escape plan?"

"Plans change as you well know Hunter, Not to mention the arrangement. You'll be flying with Showgrid" Lazy Eye announced.

Hunter had to step back in utter shock. "Showgrid? But I thought I was to be going with you!"

There was confusion in the air and it only grew worst, Jason and Adam burst into the kitchen and began to take out vials of brew. Hunter recognized the contents of the glass jars, shape shifting potion.

"Someone ratted out the location and time of the move, luckily we heard ahead of time that the bastards know about it," explained Dante.

"How the hell do they know about this move?" Hunter demanded.

"Dirtsheets" everyone announced. "So, we are going to trick them by creating seven Hunter Potters. Ladies, gents, grab your potion and a hair!" called out Nash.

Hunter was confused at first until Adam came from behind and took a snip of his hair. "Thank you" he grinned as he placed it into the potion.

"WHOA! Wait! You can't what if one of you get hurt… or worst! You cannot risk yourselves because of me!"

"Hunter, it's the only way, you know it, and we know it. So shut it and let us help you!" Stephoine growled as she swallowed down the potion. The change was rapid in his friends who were quickly to leave and change into different clothing. All matched Hunter's.

Chris was rather impressed with the physic, as Stephoine got stuck. "I forgot to take the bra off," she said in Hunter's voice. Not matter how serious she tried to make it sound. Everyone was laughing their ass off at her. The laughs only grew as she tried her best to take it off from under her shirt, yet due to time restraint she left it on. "Can't complain about the support though!"

"Steph you don't need one, you're flat chested now remember?" smirked Chris. Hunter in particular was a good sport about it. The fake Hunters were then given the same looking trunk that he use, a silver painted sledgehammer and a dragon. Luckily for all of them, the dragons were all the same size and color as Helmsley. It helps that they were his kids too!

"Ok, the arrangements are as follows. Potter with Showgrid on the cycle. Adam you are with Thorn freestyle. Lillian with Val on the thestrals, Thief with me, Jason with Nash on the broomstick, Stephoine with Stacy on a dragon, Chris you're with the Dante guy" Lazy eye announced.

Chris nodded his head and stared at Dante. "Uh… how the hell are you going to fly me?" Chris asked.

Dante only smiled. "You'll see soon enough"

"Ok, everyone know the plan?" questioned Nash.

"No" Hunter called out.

"Good, move out!"

"What the hell" growled Hunter as he walked out into the backyard, there was a dragon and thestrals awaiting there along with a strange motorcycle and oversized broomsticks. Hunter was glad at least he had a seat on the bike… that was until Showgrid pointed to the little side seat for Hunter. "Great… I get to fit my ass in that?" he demanded.

"Well it's that or you sit behind me holding on for dear life!" Showgrid snapped back.

Hunter went with the lesser of two evils and sat in the little side seat. He watched as Kevin Thorn rise off the ground with Adam. The dragon carried the trunk with little hesitation. His attention then turned to Dante who transformed into a human dragon! "Sh-t" Hunter uttered under his breath. Chris got up onto his shoulders and looked petrified.

"Remember our meeting points!" called out Nash. "We take off now!"

Everyone kicked off the ground at the same time. Fear was in the air as they all came from the back yard, yet the moment they did, was there a black ring around them. The dead eaters were waiting! Armed with their wands out, Hunter couldn't believe it. There were so many, and Vincemort was among them.

"Give us the boy, and no one gets hurt… wait… which is the real Potter?" one asked aloud. In a bold move Dante began to fly out at a rapid speed. Chris was cursing him as a group went after Dante, Thorn followed heading in the opposite direction. Lazy eye and the others soon followed chase, all heading off in a different direction.

Chaos erupted from the night sky, curses where flying about madly. "What the hell are we going to do?" Hunter yelled to Showgrid.

He said nothing at first until he began to fiddle with the buttons. "Try and lose them of course!"

Hunter kept turning around and saw four dead eaters giving chase, a curse just missed him by the ear. "What the hell!" he growled, reaching for his wand, he was prepared to fight back.

"DON'T!" Showgrid yelled at him. "Or else they will know you're the real Potter! Don't fight back!"

"But we're sitting ducks!"

A curse came right at them, however Helmsley shielded him. His wing went up and took the blow. There came a look over his dragon's face as he squirmed out of Hunter's arms. "Don't you dare!" he warned his dragon… he dared.

Helmsley took to the skies and charged head on into the dead eaters. He knocked one instantly off his broom as one tried to take aim with a weapon. Hunter was pissed since he couldn't go back now for his faithful pet, and now there were only two dead eaters after them… until they came.

The air grew cold as the winds became bitter. Tormentors were making their way to them. "Aw hell" growled Showgrid.

Hunter saw no other alternative, he cast the Begonus charm… instantly as the Tormentors were blown away did the army of dead eaters began to give chase. Leading them was Vincemort. "Bloody Hell, this is not good" Hunter growled. Showgrid tried to lose them by kicking in the turbo drive on the cycle. It got them a good distance away while blasting those who were close enough with a spell of dragon's fire.

They were out of sight for but a moment, yet quickly caught up, Vincemort was particularly fast. He began to fire curse after curse at Hunter, yet missed due to Showgrid's dodging. However the strangest thing was yet to come. Vincemort gained ground and was about to launch another curse. Hunter had his wand on his lap. It levitated before him. He grabbed the handle… and a powerful blast came from it! Hunter said nothing nor thought of any spell to cast… it did it all on it's own. "Well I'll be damned!" he smirked as he watched Vincemort fly out of sight. His troubles were over… or so he assumed. The cycle began too chug loudly… before it began to backfire. "This isn't good" Hunter said aloud.

"No… we're going to crash!" Showgrid said, the cycle began to plunge to the earth; they went through an odd shielded area, protected by a spell before landing in swamp water. Hunter was thrown from the bike and skidded across the dirt roughly. He landed with a sickening thud into the mud. He was out cold for but a moment, once his sight regained he tried to find Showgrid.

He didn't know where the hell he was, or what happened to his giant friend. "Show? You here? SHOW!" he called out; the bike lay before him in scattered bits, unsalvageable… yet… where was Showgrid? Hunter clenched onto his right arm as his legs throbbed in pain. He passed out just as he heard someone coming his way. He prayed to God it wasn't the Dead Eaters.


	4. Chapter 4 Holes in the plan

Chapter 4- Holes in the plan.

The sound of wood cracking open an open flame startled Hunter, he awoke in an instant, only to see a strange woman looking down at him. "Bless my soul he's ok!" she said aloud to the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman laughed to his tone. "Stacy's mother. I'm sure you met my daughter already" she explained. Slowly Hunter got himself up, he looked about the room.

"Where's Showgrid? Is he ok?" he asked.

Just as he asked, did Showgrid enter the room; he held an ice pack to his head. "That was a hell of a ride," he said.

"A ride? You call that a ride?!" Hunter demanded.

Yet Stacy's mother changed the subject. "You two don't have time to argue now. Your ride is waiting, you must hurry, both of you!" she ordered.

Showgrid nodded as he got Hunter off the couch, they went into a different room where an odd hairbrush sat. It was rather odd to see such an item in a dark, dank room. "This will take us to the Jericsley. Grab hold of it"

Hunter and Showgrid's hand touch the odd brush, the next thing he knew, and Hunter stood in the Jericsley yard. "Potter? No… no this isn't right" came the voice of Mr. Jericsley.

"What? What's going on?"

Mr. Jericsley looked about the yard; the look of worry came over him. Hunter had never seen him so concerned. "You were to come here second last! The first was supposed to be Chris, then Steph, Adam, and Jason," he trailed off He decided it was best to get Hunter into the house before things went astray.

Hunter sat in the living room alone; it was odd since the house was normally always full. "Benoit, we have to note sometimes things don't go as planned…" Showgrid explained.

"But how could this go wrong! We had changed the day and everything, it makes no sense to me!"

There was a loud crack that came from the back yard. Stephoine had just arrived; it brought a smile to Hunter's face since she still wore his clothing… Steph looked like she was swimming in them. Everything was too big on her. "I didn't have time to change" she grinned.

Hunter brought her to the living room. She questioned where Chris was. "He hasn't shown up yet… I hope he's ok" Hunter whispered.

A sudden scream was soon followed as the two friends went to the back yard. Chris was now home, safe and sound… yet pale as a ghost. He shook nervously as his feet touched solid ground, he nearly went as far as kissing it, until Hunter stopped him. "Whoa there, let's not jump to anything I can use against you later"

He looked up to Dante… who oddly enough was now Damon. "We had to do a quick switch, those mortals are very determined if I do say so..." Damon explained as he stared at Chris.

"What the hell happened?" Stephoine demanded.

"Oh, Dante sent him flying through the air, he threw him to me as he battled those mortals with sticks. I thought he enjoyed flying?"

"NOT WHEN I AM FALLING TEN THOUSAND FEET!" Chris yelled aloud. "You owe me big time Potter"

"I didn't put you up to it, so no"

The three went inside as Mr. Jericsley ordered them to remain in the living room. "We don't need you three to keep going out and checking up on things."

"Dad's nervous" Chris whispered.

It would be another twenty minutes before the next person was to arrive. Lillian and Val came safe and sound, what startled Hunter was the fact Lazy eye was no where to be seen. He was to ride with him before since he was able to defend himself better. Was this… was this the reason why the plans changed? Did Lazy Eye know something?

Hunter's train of thought was broke when Mrs. Jericsley screamed in utter horror. Thorn had arrived with Jason and Nash. Adam was clenching onto one side of his head. "What happened?" Mrs. Jericsley demanded.

"Dark Magic curse from Spark, took Edge's ear off. I can return the favor if you wish… it would just be much more of a mess… I assure you though, I don't mind," explained Thorn with a fanged grin to the idea.

As nice as the offer sounded, Mr. Jericsley turned down it down for now. Edge was ok, just minus an ear. "Great, I'm Mick Foley!" smirked Adam.

"Who the hell is Mick Foley?" questioned Hunter.

"Mick Choclate. That guy you met before changed his last name to Foley. He's missing an ear you know" Stephoine whispered.

Jason began to crack the joke. "Ears to you Edge!"

"OH SHUT UP!" shouted Mrs. Jericsley.

"Jackie, let them have their fun. It's just an ear after all," said Kevin Thorn.

"Leave it to a vampire to let the bad puns fly. Their sense of humor is just as undead as the rest of them" smirked Chris.

The room was all in commotion, the moment they learned that everyone arrived safely… well… almost everyone.

"What about Lazy Eye?" Hunter asked.

Thorn sighed aloud as he looked to Hunter; his head shook no. "He took a spell to the back, Thief jumped off as that happened… I saw him go down… Haven't seen him since"

"You mean… you just left him there!"

"We had no other choice Potter! As we speak I have men looking for him, we will bring him back. My main concern was getting you and your friend to safety!" The vampire hissed. "I will go assist them. Until next time…" Thorn vanished out into the night sky.

There was silence. Lazy eye was gone. The Jericsley pulled out drinks for everyone to give a toast to their lost friend. Hunter knew this was just the beginning; more was to come no doubt. He had no idea what happened to his dragon Helmsley let alone any of the other scaly creatures that followed them into the dangerous battlefield.

The night was a somber one; everyone recovered from his or her wounds as they changed back into their regular clothing. Stephoine kept the boys laughing when she showed them her now stretched out, beyond saving bra to them. "Oh man, thank goodness no one else will know Hunter Potter wore a bra" smirked Chris.

Hunter slapped him hard in the arm. "I never did. Stephoine was only posing as me, no bra as been around these pecks!" he announced as he grabbed his chest. "Pure muceal"

"Hunter, please stop, you're really creeping me out by groping yourself" Chris begged.

Stephoine laughed aloud as she excused herself from the boys for the rest of the night. Sleep wasn't going to come easy again for Hunter, he couldn't help but feel that if Lazy Eye could be taken down… what's to say that the same won't happen to his best friends Chris or Stephoine? "It's not worth the risk," he whispered to himself.

Somehow, Hunter was going to find a way to break it to his friends, perhaps it will be for the best… if he went hunting for the Gimmickcurses alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Almost time for a wedding

Chapter 5- Almost time for a wedding.

The Jericsley family was in a rush to get things prepared with Val's wedding to Lillian. The house was cleaned from top to bottom, however, Hunter found himself separated from Stephoine. Mrs. Jericsley has purposely separated them for an unknown reason. "Don't you find it rather odd that your mom is keeping us apart?" Hunter asked Chris.

They were stuck upstairs folding laundry of all things. Chris wasn't too thrilled with the idea either, after all that is why his mom used her magic for mainly. "In all honesty man, I think she's catching onto the idea," he whispered below his breath. "My mom as a knack for these things. Hell, all women do. You ever try and hide a secret from Steph? She could pry it out of you faster than Kane setting a fire… speaking of which, what the hell happened to the red monster?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The last thing I saw was he and Mel leaping off the roof and vanishing into thin air. His red ass would have been helpful against the Dead Eaters, he would have had a field day setting them ablaze!"

"No kidding, he's only happy when someone else is suffering… Damn… no wonder he hung around us, we were doing something that caused the other two to be miserable!"

They gave a chuckle to the thought, yet didn't try and figure out why Kane stuck around them, he was a lone and preferred to be so until Mel came into his life. "What do you think he's doing now? No one has heard since Darcodorf… you know… faked it" Chris asked.

"Hell if I know Chris, I hardly even knew Kane! But his red ass came through for us on many occasions… why? Beats me once again, perhaps Darcodorf put him up to it you know? I just wonder why he left all of his clothing in the school when he took off. Come to think of it, Dante was wearing one of his shirts the other night, Damon too!"

"Hand me downs, he gave them the robes last year. He said he got sick and tired of wearing his brother's old clothing so he gave them to the twins. See, there's actually a nice guy under that combustible, big, red machine!"

There was an odd silence between the two, as Hunter wanted to tell Chris, he was going to look for the gimmickcurses alone. Yet the words never made their way pass his lips.

"I don't know about you man, but I think we need to start planning soon. You know they send people after you if you don't attend school right?" Chris spoke aloud to break the awkward silence.

"What are we? Seven? Who the hell says we can't skip school?"

"Mr. Snark's new rule. That guy is so full of crap his eyes are brown and you can smell it on his breath, what the hell kind of name is Mr. Snark anyway?"

Hunter found himself gazing at the far wall, as if staring at someone looking right at him; he shook his head clear of it. "I don't know, perhaps someone ran out of creative names? Who cares anyway, he ain't our problem… at least not yet"

"Damn right… We've hung out with Stephoine too long"

"What makes you say that?"

Chris held up a bra. "We aren't freak out, let alone gawking at any lady undergarment that we happen to be folding on the bed"

"Chris, some of this belongs to your mom… that would be more than awkward in my books if you visualizing her rack"

"Ah, good point" When the chore done, Hunter and Chris attempted to find Stephoine, she was down stairs assisting Mrs. Jericsley with odd jobs. The moment Hunter and Chris entered the room did Mrs. Jericsley instantly have another chore ready for them to do.

"I want you two to go out and check on the chickens," she said.

"Chickens? You got Chickens?" Hunter asked. She pulled out her wands and made a chicken coop appear. "Ok, chickens it is" Hunter turned and saw Stephoine; she rolled her eyes to him as she too wanted to talk to Hunter. Mrs. Jericsley was doing a great job keeping them separated.

Chris and Hunter went outside to the newly poofed chicken coop. Hunter stared at Chris "You like cocks?" he smirked.

"What?"

"Cocks… roosters"

"Why the hell are you asking me? You have got to find something better to do with your time."

"You know, the next time I see Vincemort, I will curse a shirt on him saying he likes cocks"

"You do that" Chris sighed aloud. They didn't know exactly what to do with the chicken coop. Mr. Jericsley came from the back and saw it in the yard.

"Why the hell do we have a chicken coop?"

The two shrugged. Hunter was about to open his mouth until Chris' hand came firmly over it. "Talk to mom about it, Hunter and I got to go upstairs" Chris rushed him up the stairs before any 'odd questions' could slip out of Hunter's mouth.

"There has to be an easier way to get to Stephoine and talk with her. Or else we don't have a plan to get out of here!" Sighed Chris.

"About that…"

"About what Hunter?"

Hunter tried to find the words, yet was unable once again to say them. Normally he had no hesitation speaking his mind, yet why was it so damn hard this time around! He shook his head and he kept a tight lip for now. Chris gave him an odd stare, wondering what his friend was up to. Hunter is not one to just go quiet when about to speak his mind.

Later that night

Stephoine managed to sneak into Chris' room. They three friends sat about in silence at first, Hunter took the liberty of throwing his invisible robe over Stephoine incase Mrs. Jericsley were to come into the room suddenly. "About damn time I got here to talk to you" Stephoine whispered.

"She's doing it on purpose, I know she is" Chris sighed.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Steph asked.

Hunter took a deep breath before he announced. "I am going alone"

Chris and Stephoine stared at him. "Very funny, what's the plan?" Steph demanded.

Hunter gave a stern look. "I am going alone, look what's happened. We've lost Lazy Eye, I have no idea where my dragon is or the others that followed us into battle, what makes you two so damn sure you're safe with me huh? You got parents and families… I don't… I have more to lose than you two. I need to go alone"

Stephoine gave Hunter a hard slap across his face. Shocking Chris. "Whoa, feisty!"

"What the hell was that for!"

"For being an asshole! We're going Hunter, like it or not. I have already made plans, at the moment, my parents have no idea I exist ok? I placed a spell on them in case the Dead Eaters try and curse my whereabouts from them. My parents are safe, so don't you dare tell me I am not going after all I have done!"

The two men fell silent. "Chris?" Hunter asked.

"I got a goblin upstairs" he grinned.

"That's going to do us much good how?" Steph asked.

Chris waved to his friend to follow him; they crept into the hallway and up the attic steps through the trap door. Peering into the darkness. Chris flashed a light on the strange creature. Oddly enough his dragon Fozzy was upstairs growling at the thing. "Fozzy has been making sure it goes no where. Edge and Christian have helped me keep it up here and look like me. Dad even knows, he distracts mom when I need it" Chris whispered.

"So a goblin… is going to replace you how? You're not that revolting," joked Hunter.

"Oh haha. The goblin is going to look like me the more it drink the potion I've been feeding it. Basically I will come across as a very ill young man who couldn't attend school this year due to a skin infection. My brothers have called it operation Wart. The infection is claimed to be so bad, a mire touch will spread it. So we don't have to worry about anyone trying to see if it's me or not. But we are having a problem with the hair, he can't seem to grow it fast enough"

"I won't even bother asking" Steph sighed as they left the goblin in the attic.

They ventured down to Chris' room once more. "What more is there to do?" Hunter questioned.

"Read," Steph explained as she went to her room and retrieved a book. She showed the two what it was, it stunned the likes of Chris and Hunter.

"That looks like a school book… we don't have books like that" Hunter explained.

"It is… well… its Darcodorf's version of it. I kinda… sort of took it from his office" Stephoine explained with a blush.

"If she gets cursed it's her own damn fault" Hunter whispered to Chris. There was a great rumor at school, those who stole from the Deadman, were smitten in one form or another. Yet no one clearly knows how or by what.

"We need to find out how to destroy these things, I'm sure Darcodorf understands, besides, I learned one thing. Normal magic can't do it. It has to be something enchanted and powerful. Like dragon's fire!"

"So we're screwed aren't we?" Chris asked.

"You have a damn dragon Chris!" growled Hunter. "Fozzy is going to come with us… and Princess… aren't they?"

Steph shook her head no. "We can't risk it, if someone sees them, they will capture them or worst. We have to go alone guys, that doesn't mean we can't collect them and find something to use against the gimmickcurses later" she explained. The idea made sense. "What else do we need?"

"Supplies would be nice, not to mention a birthday we need to be celebrating!"

Hunter nearly forgot it was tomorrow! "Damn, that's right it is!" he grinned, all this commotion and worry about the gimmickcurses Hunter nearly forgot about his own birthday! However it wasn't out of the ordinary, he's never had a birthday party. Although enjoyed the treats and gifts his friends would send. There was a devious look on Chris' face, Hunter had no doubt that his best friend was going to get back at him for giving him underwear last year.


	6. Chapter 6 Gifts from a Deadman

Chapter 6- Gifts from a Deadman

The next morning, Hunter awoke to the sound of Chris screaming at him to wake up. "Come on man! It's your birthday! Get your ass down stairs!"

Hunter woke as he went down the stairs, Chris dragging him by the arm as Hunter tried to wake up fully. On the table were gifts! And a hell of a lot more than what he was use to! "Holy sh-t!" Hunter cursed in great surprise.

He was sat down and tore into the presents. The first one was clearly from Chris. It was underwear… thong underwear. "What the hell makes you think I wear these?"

"Hunter, I was you for a few hours… I think I know what you prefer to wear," grinned Chris as he began to laugh aloud. Stephoine rolled her eyes as did Edge and Christian who tried to vanquish the thought from their minds.

He got a lot of gifts from Edge and Christian, who loaded him up with puke fudge of all things, shape shifting potion and various miniature fire works. "We know the trouble you get into," Edge explained.

"This is to help you get out of a few scraps," grinned Christian.

Mr. Jericsley gave Hunter a new razor to use, as Mrs. Jericsley gave him a brand new watch. Showgrid dropped by later and got Hunter a pouch to wear around his neck. "You can stick just about anything in there!" he explained. Hunter saw what he meant when he was able to fit his whole fist into a bag the size of a change purse!

There was one final gift on the table, no name on it though. Yet Hunter opened it before everyone. It was a small box… when he opened it. There was nothing inside. "Oh, I guess this is for buttons I suppose?" he smirked; yet kept it anyway. He shook it gently in his hands and heard something inside, possibly a secret compartment? He would check it out later, however he thanked everyone for the gifts.

Taking his spoils to Chris' room, Hunter opened up the empty box, he found a small hidden piece of plastic sticking out of the side, and gently he lifted it out. There was a note under the cardboard saying. "Don't fk this up Potter. K" Hunter knew it was from Kane. It had to be. Inside the box were samples of random hairs, each with a name attached to them.

"Something tells me I don't want to know how he got theses," Hunter whispered to himself. He closed the box back up and placed them into the small pouch Showgrid gave him. He tucked a few random objects into the pouch, before heading back down stairs.

Mrs. Jericsley spent most of the day cooking up for the party to be held later. Hunter tried to find Stephoine and Chris, yet was told they were doing chores. "Don't bother them that way they get done much fasters," Mrs. Jericsley announced. However Hunter knew she was still trying to keep them separated.

Lillian and Val's wedding were only a few days away; the house was being cleaned from top to bottom for Lillian's family was coming over to stay with the Jericsley until the wedding was over. In the mean time, he tried to think what he needed to bring with him on the long journey to get the gimmickcurse. Food was a factor, yet he couldn't steal from the family that took him in. Clothing was another, as well as blankets, a tent, and various other objects that randomly came to him. "Damn, and I thought I would have this figured out by now!" Hunter sighed aloud.

As the day flew, he found himself sitting in the living room most of the day, lost in his thoughts until Mr. Jericsley called him out to the backyard.

Hunter followed and was greeted by a large group of friends, as well as a cake in the shape of a sledgehammer. "Aww, how did you know?" he asked with a smirk.

Everyone from the Ministry was in attendance, yet Kane was still out of sight. "Why the hell am I worried about him?" Hunter asked himself lowly. Normally the absences of the monster set his nerve at ease, yet as of late… it made him even more nervous! He blew out the candles and was given other gifts by the Ministry. Thorn offered him a necklace with a vial of blood in it. "It's to bring luck," he explained.

"It sounds like something creepy a girl would do to Darcodorf!" Hunter said aloud.

"It did happen" Nash smirked. "It was creepy, I tell ya. Last time I remember something like that happening, he put a spell on the girl and had her check herself into a nut house!"

"Sounds fitting" laughed Chris.

Just as they were about to cut the cake, did an unexpected visitor arrived. Mr. Snark of all people. "Oh I see I am just in time for cake! How wonderful." He announced.

The Ministry stood defensively to him, not knowing why the hell he was there let alone his good mood. "No one invited you, go get the hell off of my property!" Mr. Jericsley ordered.

"Now, now Benoit"

"Don't you dare!" he snapped back. "What do you want here?"

"I have come to talk to Potter and his friends. Alone" he explained.

There was an awkward silence in the air; Hunter nodded to meet with Snark, as did Stephoine and Chris. "We'll be ok" Hunter called to everyone as they went into the house. They sat in the living room where Snark looked them over. "I have gone through Darcodorf's will and he has left some items for each of you"

"That's illegal!" Steph yelled aloud.

"Not when I am the one who runs things!" he snapped back. He pulled out a list and explained who go what. Chris was given an urn looking flask. Snark explained it captured light. "Why did he leave that to you?" Snark asked.

Chris puffed out his chest proudly. "Well obviously it's a bright piece of… metal, which means he considered me a bright student"

He turned to Stephoine and gave her a grim looking book of fair tales. "Why did he leave that to you?" Snark asked of her.

"I like to read." Was all she could say.

The last items came down to Hunter. "He left you the Snatch here… and… an arrow… of all thing an damn arrow" Snark explained. "Why would he leave those to you?"

Hunter thought over his answer. "Well, the Snatch brings back great memories, the first time I caught one was when I was playing my first game of Fidget. As for an arrow… hell if I know, if it's cupid's arrow maybe it's to help me get a girl friend. Whose to say?"

Snark gave him the snatch yet explained due to complication; Hunter would not get the arrow as Darcodorf instructed. "There shouldn't be an issue with that, by law…" Steph was about to go into a big speech. Yet Snark stood and left before she could give him the lecture. Of all things, there was a disappointed look on his face. Hunter and Chris picked that up instantly.

Once he left. Mr. Jericsley came into the house. "What the hell is his problem!?" he asked.

"Not sure, but he better not have had any of my damn cake!" Hunter growled lowly. The three put the items away for the time being. Stephoine remained upstairs as she told the boys she would meet them in the back yard shortly. The two suspected she was up to something. Hunter sensed it.

"What is she planning?" Chris whispered.

"Don't know, but I ain't going through her stuff to find out" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding Bells

Chapter 7- Wedding bells

On the day of Val and Lillian's wedding, Hunter was upstairs speaking with Chris and Steph before things got underway. Steph explained a new tidbit she learned last night about gimmickcurses. Whatever the container that the soul is stored in, must be destroy beyond repair. If it can be fixed, it will med on its own. So it was important for the three to think of a way of destroying the cursed objects.

As security measures, Mr. Jericsley had given Hunter a shape-shifting potion. "It's best to look like one of us," he explained.

"But I got the family hair color!" Hunter smirked, yet knew he was going to drink the potion anyway. The transformation was quick; Hunter had to look in the mirror to see his new reflection.

He had no idea who he was supposed to be, that was until Chris walked in. He froze in place as Hunter turned to look at him. "Who am I suppose to be?"

Chris smiled before he broke out into a laugh. "A friend of mine named Lance Storm," he whispered. "We trained together in unarmed combat, one needs to be prepared if they are without a wand. We are good friends still… I called in a favor… man, it's weird seeing you like him!"

Hunter kept staring at the mirror, his extremely short hair was something he wasn't use to the least bit. It felt all prickly as he ran his hands over it. "Why do I look so serious?"

"It's just the way he was man, come on. Let's head down stairs!"

As the wedding started, The Jericsley family was seating the guests according to who was invited by the bride and groom. Chris' family sat on the right as Lillian's sat on the left. "Is it just me, or are all of your family members Canadian?" Hunter whispered to Chris.

"Not all of them. A good portion though" Chris whispered back. It wasn't long before familiar faces began to appear. Kelly Kelly came in wearing a rather unusual looking dress. She smiled to Hunter, although he doubted she knew who he really was. Yet her father made him rather… curious. He painted himself entirely out of gold, and called himself Goldust. "I don't know about you, but her dad is giving me the creeps"

"Really? I couldn't tell, after all. How many wackos do you know dress like that?" Hunter asked sarcastically, however… he noticed his voice didn't sound as sarcastic as it usually does. It worried him. Chris however giggled to Hunter's shocked look; it looked like he was hiding a secret on Hunter about this Lance Storm guy.

Leaving Chris, he approached Kelly. Gently tapping her on the shoulder she was startled, at first he through he scared her, until she announced loudly. "Oh look father, a gnome bit me!"

Her father turned and had a rather pleased look on his face. "Oh Darling, how wonderful for you!"

Hunter's mouth dropped, as he looked confused as ever. "What the hell…" he said.

Kelly finally turned around to face him. "Hello Hunter Potter" she said without missing a beat.

"Whoa… wait… how did you know it was me?" he asked. "I don't… look like me"

"Oh it's real simple, you gave the same look when we first met and I wasn't wearing shoes" she explained. It just confused Hunter even more, she didn't even look behind her to see him coming… how the hell did she know he looked like that!?

"Well… thanks for coming, but we need to keep my id on the down low ok?"

"Not a problem" she said with a smile.

The mood however changed when Hunter could hear an old woman yelling aloud. She demanded everything for herself, chairs, food, wine and someone to carry her to her chair. Chris gave a shutter to the voice. "Oh God, help me" he sighed.

"Who is she?" Hunter asked.

"Great Aunt Percilla. Don't ask, long story short, she was the richest Jericsley in the family, until Adam and Jason made millions with their joke shop. She's the oldest that's for certain," he whispered.

Chris watched as Adam and Jason fought over who got to greet her, however their eyes locked onto Chris and soon, they gave a wicked grin. "I don't like the look they are giving us."

"Hunter. Run, as fast as you can just run!" Chris turned to leave; however Mr. Jericsley grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Chris, go sit with your great aunt…"

A shutter came over him as he turned to the pruned old woman who was yelling for everything. "Do I have to?"

"Take cousin Lance here to speak with her as well…"

"Oh sure, let's just bring in the cousin who no one knows and throw him right into the fire!" Hunter sighed aloud, yet a good natured side of him already began walking over to the what appeared to be bitter old woman, he couldn't help himself, and yet he also approached with a smile on his face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered.

Chris caught up to him and gave a smirk before they sat down. "You got Lance's sense of being polite, it's also a Canadian thing you wouldn't understand" Chris whispered to him.

They stood before great aunt Percilla, who stared at Hunter with great confusion. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

Hunter had a feeling she knew who Lance was; he began to make up a name on the spot. "I'm… uh…" looking about he tried to piece a name together. When nothing came and the stare grew intense, he decided to just stick with the name "Lance"

She nodded her head. "You young people reproduce like jackrabbits!" she growled lowly.

Hunter stared at Chris, who only shrugged his shoulders to him, his aunt was an outspoken old bat and not afraid to speak her mind. Especially when it came to Darcodorf. "I heard about that last year, the man was a fool and a kook!" she announced fearlessly. Hunter and Chris cringed knowing even though Darcodorf is stuck, as a dragon there was still plenty he could do to her if he caught wind of what she said about him. "But you know the most strange thing about him? He lied about his past" he explained.

Hunter grew concerned now as the old woman talked about a new book that came out, written by a man he was very familiar with. "Snitsky has learned the truth about Darcodorf and his family. He never spoke of them, you know why? Shame, just pure shame out of them! He had a young brother you know. But he killed him AND his own parents in a fire!"

"You don't say?" Chris spoke aloud trying to sound interested. In honesty, he was trying to keep from falling asleep. The old woman continued to go on and on about the lies of Hunter former Headmaster, until an older man sat at the table. Not as old as Great Aunt Percilla by any means.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear you talk about Darcodorf," he said in a rather interested tone. "But the lies you keep spewing out are beyond tolerable!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she demanded.

"Bret… Bret Hart" he said proudly.

Chris' eyes dropped as his jaw followed, he stared at Hunter nervously as great aunt Percilla left the table in a great huff. Mr. Hart's eyes came to Hunter. "Lance, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Uh… yeah… A while… Uh…" Hunter kept stuttering over words. "If I could be serious for a moment…"

After those words left his mouth, Chris fell to the ground, laughing his ass off at him, something about that sentence made him lose it. Bret however smiled. "Same ol' Lance."

Bret looked past him and smiled to Chris who was just picking himself off the ground. "So how are you doing?" he asked.

Chris shot the breeze with Mr. Hart as they talked about Darcodorf. "Whoever the hell this Snitsky guy think is has no idea what the hell he is talking about, I know. Darcodorf had more dignity in his hat alone than most people have in their whole body!"

"His hat?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, you heard me. That man knew about honor and trust; I've dueled with him a few times. Just a friendly contest," Mr. Hart went on about his duels with Darcodorf and other powerful sorcerers.

Mr. Hart left the two alone when the wedding started. Hunter could feel the potion wearing off already; time was running out in keeping his disguise.

Luckily for him, it was a quick one. Chris excused himself before the wedding started, Hunter didn't see him until the end when everyone was starting to dance. He was rather stunned to see who was out on the dance floor.

Val told him Lillian did invite Sabu to the dance, however he declined and sent someone. A young man by the name of D.H Smith came instead. He danced with Stephoine for a bit before he sat at the table with Hunter. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Give or take" Hunter replied as he felt rather jealous towards this kid for dancing with Stephoine, however Mr. Smith's attention was turned to Goldust, he stared at him rather angrily.

"I would challenge that man to a duel right now for what he is wearing"

"I don't blame you, I mean who the hell dresses all in gold anyway?" Hunter asked.

"No, it's what he is wearing!" There was an odd symbol on Kelly's father's golden cape he wore on his back. "That is a symbol of a man who ruined many people's live, until Darcodorf stopped him in a duel. That symbol was burned on the school walls, so everyone would remember what it looked like and what it stood for!" he growled lowly.

Hunter was curious to it now; he swore he saw it before. Stephoine soon rejoined the table, wearing a lavishing dress and a small purse to match. Chris soon joined the table yet wore a hat; he had this odd smile on his face as the wedding slowly came to a close. That was until a sliver panther Begonus charm came right in the middle of the dance floor.

Every man, woman and child paused to it. Mr. Jericsley recognized the charm, as everyone knew whom it belonged to when the first word came out from its enchanted mouth. "DAMN!" it said. "Snark's dead, the Dead Eaters are on their way, the corporation has fallen" it announced.

Hunter got off of his seat, as did Chris. Stephoine took hold of their arms as the sky filled with Dead Eaters, she teleported her bewildered friends just as the chaos was erupting at the Jericsley's house!


	8. Chapter 8 The New Chris

Chapter 8- The new Chris.

Stephoine, Hunter and Chris found themselves in the city streets, just hidden in an alleyway. "Where the hell are we?" Hunter asked.

"It doesn't matter now, we got to keep… moving… Chris… What the hell happened to your hair?" Stephoine demanded the moment Chris removed his hat.

Hunter turned and saw Chris' long mane had been hacked! It was short now… very short. "Well the goblin upstairs wasn't growing hair fast enough so I gave him mine… I still look like a sexy beast right?" he smirked.

"You're asking the wrong guy," laughed Hunter. Stephoine passed him his invisible robe, she ordered him to keep it on as the potion wears off.

"We can't have people see this, they may panic," she explained.

Hunter agreed to it as they decided to go to a local coffee shop for a drink. Sitting in the corner of the room, Steph ordered a coffee, as Chris got nothing, he was content for the time being, yet worried for his family. "Are they going to be ok? What if Vincemort caught them?" he asked.

Just as the words left his mouth, did two large looking men walk into the shop. Stephoine had a bad feeling about it as they turned to attention to them. The pulled out their wands and ordered for them to surrender. Without hesitation, Hunter and Steph attacked, knocking both men out with a single shot. However… the mortals in the store looked at them wide eyed.

"And that my friends… is what you learn when working with… uh…" His eyes drifted outside, he saw a name and blurred it out. "Criss Angel!" he said.

Everyone's head nodded, yet they were still concerned to the unconscious men on the floor. Hunter erased the men's minds as Hunter and Steph casted a forgetful spell on the people. Hunter and Chris then put the men into the booth and had their heads resting on the table, as if they passed out drunk. But Hunter was concerned when he moved the one guy… his right hand was on the dark marking on his arms. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

Running from the store, they went back into the alley as Hunter thought of a place to go, the only one came to mind, Shawn's house.

They teleported there as quickly as possible, Hunter began to get a massive headache before they left. Once arriving however, they noticed the door… had been opened. "What the hell…" Chris questioned.

They pushed in the door, however they remained out on the front step to be on the safe side, the house was much more creepy than it use to be. Chris peered into it and assumed it was all right to cross the threshold. However, the moment his foot stepped on the carpet did something go wrong. "Uhm, Gawies?" Chris asked. He turned to face them, his tongue unraveled before them and hung loosely from his mouth!

"Oh God!" Stephoine screamed as she pulled her foot away from the door. However that was the least of their problems, a shadowy figure emerged behind Chris, taking the form of Lazy Eye. "Bischoff?" it asked.

"You mean Spark? He ain't here" Hunter called to it, however it began to attack Chris! Hunter didn't know what to do, if he casts a spell, he would hurt his friend. "Stop! He didn't kill you!" Hunter yelled.

The shadow then vanished, as Chris' tongue changed back to normal. "What the hell was that about? If the dust bunnies start attacking me…"

"It was a spell Chris, the moment Spark betrayed the Ministry, I suppose Lazy eye set up this trap for him." Steph explained.

"A little warning would have been nice. A sticky note on the door maybe?"

Hunter only rolled his eyes as he helped Chris off the floor. "We should be safe here, I guess that tongue tie spell works good huh?" he laughed.

"Oh Shut up" growled Chris.

Hunter began to feel sick. He excused himself from his friends and tried to find a room alone, his mind ached in great pain as he saw through the eyes of Vincemort. "So what's the twisted bastard up to? He's not after my family… is he?" Chris questioned, he knew Hunter was having a connection between himself and Vincemort.

"HUNTER! You are actually entering his mind! Didn't Darcodorf teach you ANYTHING!?" Stephoine yelled as she began to lecture him on blocking Vincemort from his mind.

"SHUT UP! Both of you… just shut up!" Hunter snapped at them. In a moment of distraction did a Begonus charm appear. It was a Wolverine. Chris recognized it instantly; it was his father's.

"We're safe, I hope you three are too. Be careful, all of you" before it vanished before their eyes.

Chris sighed with relief to know his family was ok, however Hunter's headache soon returned. He went to the bathroom upstairs and saw what Vincemort was seeing. Such rage was in that twisted man; he tormented the two dark strangers that nearly attacked them at the coffee shop. Their screams were nearly deafening to him, yet the sight broke from his mind. Hunter's face became drenched in sweat. "This is going to be fun," he growled in utmost annoyance. Leaning into the countertop, he tried to think what would be the next move. As well… where does he start looking for the next Gimmickcurse?

As the night inched closer, Stephoine and Chris were already rolling out their sleeping bags on the abandoned beds to rest. Hunter didn't say anything to them at first until Stephoine announced that they should come up with a plan, as well as search the house tomorrow incase whoever was in here stole anything.

Hunter agreed as he tried to fall asleep, but such a burden weighted down upon him. What more can he do? Where does he start looking? Who the hell is going to get in his way? What happened to Helmsley? All the questioned boggled his mind so much that he grew restless. "Hunter, if you don't get to sleep, I'm casting a stunning spell on you… and I may not use a wand" warned Chris as he could still hear his friend toss and turn about.

Eventually, sleep did come from him. By morning, he wasn't well rested by any means. However he was the last one up. Chris and Stephoine were already exploring the house, Hunter did as well as he went into Shawn's room. The Griffengree colors were displayed proudly as was the banner of his house. Not to mention the occasional woman in rather lavishing outfits as well decorated the wall. Hunter smirked as to why that was. Shawn's parents were one of those who believe in the "pure blood line" Mortals were not considered to be on the same level as them.

"So you posted them to piss them off. Way to go Shawn," Hunter grinned. His attention soon turned to the corner of the room; it looked to have been ransacked! Sorting through the various trinkets and photos. He found a letter with very simple, yet neat handwriting… it was a letter Hunter's mom wrote Shawn back in the day.

It was dated a few weeks before Vincemort killed his family. Shawn sent Hunter his first broomstick however, he smiled as his mom noted. 'He's taken more to his plastic sledgehammer than anything else'

He found a picture of himself trying to ride around on the plastic toy with no luck whatsoever. Yet his father levitated him with his wand so he could fly about the room. But the photo was torn… someone had ripped it for the paper was just freshly ripped. He noticed the letter too had been ripped as well, whoever did this, only wanted to keep the bottom half.

The letter however did convince Hunter that he needed to go back home… the house he never knew. The envelope was still among the pile, he looked at the name of the town… an odd one at that 'Monsoon Alley' he whispered. Repeating it to himself a few times, Hunter made sure he would remember it. He wanted to visit his parents as well he read in the paper about Snitsky's 'source' of information came from a crazy ol' bat that lives not to far from where Hunter's parents did. He found Steph and told her the idea.

However, Stephoine being the voice of reason rejected it. "Do you have any idea how risky it is for you to even stick your foot out the door!? Hunter we cannot risk it!" she announced.

"I knew you were going to say that" sighed Hunter. However when he and Steph explored a little longer in the house, they took notice to the room next to Shawn's. "How come we didn't see this one before?" he asked.

Steph shrugged her shoulders as Chris came running up the stairs. "I found a skeleton in a closet!" he said with great excitement.

"What? A family secret?" asked Steph.

"No, an actual skeleton!"

"Uh… good for you Chris, Steph and I found another room, check it out." Chris looked up on the door and saw the initials. "Isn't that the same three letters we found on the fake locket?" he asked. "M.J.M? Which means…" Hunter asked aloud.

"Marty Jannetty Michaels" Stephoine said aloud. "It's written on the door"

Hunter looked and saw the name. "Well I'll be damned, I need stronger glasses"

There was a sudden shocked look on Steph's face. "Wait a minute… if these are the same initials like on the fake locket… that means… a gimmickcurse has been right under our noses all along!"

Hunter and Chris stared at her strangely. "What?!" they demanded.

"I found a locket last year, it was in a drawer and I couldn't open it. No one could open it. It was a gimmickcurse… I have no doubt," she said.

Hunter knew they had to be certain, so they began to search the house once more for the locket, Stephoine checked the drawer she saw it in the last time, yet recalled that Shawn took it after he couldn't open the damn thing and threw it out. "Wait… if it's thrown out, it's long gone right?" Chris asked once Steph brought up the thought.

"Not exactly… HEY HOUSE ELF!" Hunter called out. Shawn's house elf came with the place, he figured if anyone… or thing knew where the locket would be… it's him.


	9. Chapter 9 The thief and the elf

Chapter 9- the thief and the elf.

Slowly, the house elf found it's way to Hunter. It looked rather pissed off to say the least. "What master?" it questioned.

"First off. What the hell is your name? No one ever told me and I don't think you want me to call you elf all the time" Hunter asked.

The little creature sneered at him as he muttered incoherent words. "Speak up junior!" Chris ordered.

"My name is Carny"

"Carny? Really? Who the hell named you Carny?!" Chris asked with a smirk.

"What did you wish of me master?" The house elf demanded in a more venomous tone.

"Marty Michaels… He was a Dead Eater wasn't he?"

The house elf nodded. "He was… before he gave his life to stopping the dark lord" Carny explained.

Hunter was intrigued now. "What did he do?"

Carny went into detail how Vincemort once asked Marty to borrow his elf for a task. "I was asked to go with the Dark Lord… taken to a strange island, forced to drink horrid potion. Vincemort hid a locket in the container I drank from, before he filled it again. He left me there." Carny paused as he looked to the three, who started to feel sorry for the poor little bastard before them. "So thirsty, I drank from the water's edge. Only to be pulled under"

"How the hell did you survive?" Hunter asked.

"Master Marty told me to come back, I had to obey. I returned to him"

"Wait, a place like that, no one can teleport to or from… can they?" Steph asked.

"I did to save Darcodorf. He was a dragon after all, not to mention elves have different powers than we do. So I can see how he could do it"

"Master decided to betray Vincemort, he ordered me to take him back to the island… he drank the potion… I watched him vanish before he replaced the locket…"

"My God" Chris whispered.

"Where is the locket now?" Hunter asked.

"Stolen by Thief! He stole from me!"

"You go find him and bring the sum bitch here. Ok?" Hunter asked. Carny agreed as he vanished before them. "So… what now?" Hunter asked.

"I could go for breakfast. Waffles maybe?" suggested Chris. "I'm finally able to enjoy them without my hair getting in my way. You know how awkward it is to get syrup in your hair?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go make your damn waffles" Hunter muttered as they went to the kitchen.

Carny went missing for days on end. Hunter worried that perhaps the little creep betrayed them and ratted out their location. Staring out the window upstairs, he noticed those in black coats staring at the house. Dead Eaters no doubt, perhaps waiting for someone to sneeze or make a mistake. Lucky for the spell on the house, none can enter until physically brought in let alone see what's inside.

Steph joined Hunter upstairs as she pulled out some books to read, she too stared at the dark men. "You really think they assume we are going to be that stupid and slip up?" she asked.

"I've been mooning half of them for an hour, they don't seem to notice" smirked Hunter.

"You just know they can't get in, not to mention you always like to show your ass off. It's not a bad one if I do say so" she smirked.

Hunter's eyes widened to her tone. "Steph… just because you have had my backside both physically when you turned into me… and educationally when you have saved Chris and I God knows how many times…"

Steph only laughed as she slapped him in the arm playfully. "I am only kidding Hunter!" However the blush on her face said otherwise.

Chris had suddenly walked into the room; he stared at the two of them then looked out the window. "Oh God, you were talking about his ass weren't you?" he asked of Steph.

Her face turned even redder. "What! What makes you say that?" she demanded.

"Your blushing and Hunter I can see your ass cheek prints still on the window! For God sake man, use Windex after mooning the Dead Eaters… I got to sleep by that window!"

The three burst into laughing at one another for their antics. However the sudden sound of a thud caught their attention. All three of them rushed down the stairs to see the commotion, armed with a wand Hunter and friend came down the staircase and saw Thief in Carny's hands. He looked rather beaten up. It's a good thing he kept a mask on his face.

Hunter grabbed Thief off the ground and forced him to the wall. "Start talking or you will be brushing your teeth through your ass!" He warned. "Where is the locket you took from this house?"

Thief got tongue tied at first; Chris remembered about the spell and corrected his tongue before interrogation could continue. "I… I sold it," he said in a startling tone.

"WHO!"

"Some… Some woman… with medium length golden hair… she… she was very demanding… she nearly took everything from me… I… I had to bribe her… so I used the locket!"

"Anything else about her that you know?" Steph asked.

"She wore a lot of pink… and… had a cat pin on her…"

Hunter dropped Thief in an instant, he ordered him to go as he felt the familiar scar on his arm heat up. He turned to Carny and gave him the fake locket as a thank you. "I'm sure Marty would want you to have it"

Carny was thrilled and utterly happy as he left to add it to his trinkets. However Hunter turned to his friends, knowing where the locket went. "I think we need to pay a visit to Miss. Gracebridge," he said reluctantly.

"Question is… where is she?" asked Stephoine.

Chris had a good idea where she was, but how to get in there, was a whole different story…


	10. Chapter 10 Climbing the corperate ladder

Chapter 10- Climbing the corporate ladder

After reading up on Professor Gracebridge. Hunter had learned she was given a comfy job at the new Corporation run by the Dead Eaters. She was in charged of interrogating sorcerers and sorcereress on their magical abilities, those who have no other existing pure blood relatives were imprisoned and had their wands taken away. She happened to be in charge of that department, the mortal born registry. Steph was glad she had gone into hiding with Hunter; she had no doubt she would be on the top of the list for that. "So… what do we do?" Questioned Chris.

"We need to break into the Corporation. How? Don't know for certain yet…" Stephoine's purse began to shake for an odd reason. She opened it up as the small box Hunter got for his birthday burst out! It fell open as three locks of hair came out with them; it was as if they had a mind of their own as a lock floated before one of the three friends.

"Uh… ok… that's a little awkward!" Chris announced. "How the hell is this happening?"

"Kane gave this to me… perhaps he knew what we were going to be doing?"

"Don't scare me like that Hunter" Chris pleaded. "The last thing I want to know is we have a big red monster that is pretending to be an oversized guardian angel! How the hell do we even know if this is going to work? What if we run into whoever owns the hair at the Corporation? Blowing our cover won't be a good thing at the moment"

"I know… but what choice do we have right now? We are running out of time, we have to take the risk!" Hunter announced.

"Agreed" said Steph as she pulled out a book. Hunter and Chris were rather shocked to see her pull out a map of the Corporation!

"Do we even want to know how you got this?" Hunter asked.

"No" she replied with a grin.

"Didn't think so"

They went over each entrance, and exit as well as office locations and emergency exits as well. When the plan seemed set, Hunter turned to his friends and nodded his approval.

They have been able to work things out quite well, with the assistance of the new and improved Carny help a lot. He had seemed happier the moment Hunter gave him Marty's fake locket. The elf did whip up a great stake when requested.

On the day of the attempted infiltration, Hunter turned to his friends to make sure all were ready. Chris teleported them into the Corporation, having been there on more than one occasion with his family, he was best suited to lead them for the time being.

Hidden under the invisible robe, all took their potion. There was a fear as to what was going to happen. Yet they found themselves in rather important people form! Hunter in particular.

"Why do I look so familiar?" he asked Chris as he caught his reflection in a window.

Chris stared at his face and nodded. "Yeah… you do. Steph?" Chris asked.

"I think I am Miss Vicky Guerrero. She's a GM here if I am not mistaken," she explained.

Chris snapped his fingers as he recalled. "Wait a minute. I know who you are! Your Hardcore Holly, he's a tough sum bitch that walks the halls, he's security here" Chris whispered.

"Ah, I see… then… who the hell are you suppose to be?" Hunter asked. "You're voice is a little squeaky"

"Oh my God!" Chris muttered. "I'm the repair guy. Joey Styles!" he then looked at his hand. "And I'm married! Wait… how can I have a wedding ring on… how the hell are we in their clothing!?" Chris asked as he looked to his friends. They were indeed already in different clothing. Stephoine shrugged as Hunter assumed Kane had spiked the hair with disguise to magically appear on them.

'It could have been worst' Hunter thought to himself.

"Ok. Now that we all know who we are, let's get moving!" Hunter announced as his hand came over his neck, slightly startled by his Alabama drawl. "It's weird talking like this"

"Accents, go figure" Smirked Stephoine as they all went on their way. They had just over two and a half hours to get what they needed and to get the hell out. How they were going to go about doing it was another question.

As Hunter walked the halls fearlessly wearing a dark cloak, he hid his invisible robe once more into the sleeve. He saw Stephoine already get bombarded by people saying she was needed immediately. Hunter and Chris made their way to the same elevator.

Unfortunately, Hunter and Chris also got separated as one of the staff members came down on Chris. "Styles, my office is raining again! I thought you fixed it!"

"Oh… sorry… I've been preoccupied… you know…" Chris stuttered.

"Sorry nothing! You go fix that piece of crap right now, before I fix you!"

"Ease upon him Tazz, he's just a kid" Hunter said.

Everyone stared at him oddly. "You… never defend Styles," whispered someone from the back. "You normally kick his ass"

"It's a blue moon today, so shut the hell up or you take his place!"

Hunter realized then and there he had to be more careful. He cannot let anything slip or people will assume the worst. However Tazz pulled Chris out of the elevator roughly, he gave Hunter a pleading look and whispered. 'Help me' just below his breathe. He was left alone, but closer to his goal.

It stopped on Gracebridge's floor. Hunter immediately exit the elevator and looked for her office, ensuring no one watched, he slipped the robe over him as he entered. Gracebridge had many interns working feverously, why? Hunter didn't want to know, but the saw a reason not too far. Lazy Eye's enchanted eyeball spin about in the doorway, no doubt she's been using it to keep an eye on everyone and those on their toes while working under her roof.

He pulled out some of the mini fireworks and set them off just outside of the door. The distraction lasted long enough for him to pry the eye off the doorway to Gracebridge's office and get him inside. Looking about he saw her office was once more painted pink and covered with cat pictures. Hunter could only smirk. "She never recovered her plates"

Looking about the wall, he saw a poster of him over her desk. "Most wanted," he read. A part of him felt flattered in a sense, after all. It's not often someone goes through all the trouble of making a poster to declare you are not welcomed. But that also put him on a hit list.

Not far from his photo, Gracebridge had made an extra special poster. "Never to be wanted in the same room…" It was Kane with a menacing stare. "Aww, he would just love that in his room!" Hunter smirked once more; he knew the monster would be pleased to know he was given an honorary poster.

Deciding to get back to work, he sifted through Gracebridge's items, and saw nothing with the locket in it. He figured a woman like her would probably be wearing it. However, before he left, a file on the desk peeked his interest. Mr. Chris Benoit Jericsley. Hunter read over the file, they were looking into his background and everything. Before he could read anymore did he hear someone at the door. Hunter was able to glide out gracefully before whomever was about to come it… actually came into the room.

He took his leave quickly and went back to the elevator with the invisible robe once more tucked into his sleeve. He got into the elevator… just as Mr. Jericsley came in. He stared angrily towards Hunter. "What's your problem?" Hunter demanded.

"Nothing… what's yours Holly?"

"Just a warning… You're being watched"

Mr. Jericsley did not take too kindly to that. "Is that a threat Holly!"

"No… it's a warning" The elevator opened, Hunter took his leave. He was rather amazed to his own dumb luck, as he happened to be in the Mortal born registration section… Which looked like a dump. "Damn, you think this place would have actual walls…" the place appeared to be a dungeon; a dreary place for one to be in… it didn't help as Tormentors patrolled the halls. Hunter figured he would find Stephoine, take the locked from Gracebridge, find Chris and get the hell out. Simple… right?

Wrong. Hunter has a soft spot for seeing things not go according to plan, especially to people he doesn't like… Gracebridge was one of them. As he avoided the Tormentors, he freed everyone who was about to be cross-examined. Much to his shock (then again… not really a great surprise considering who he was dealing with) he found many people shackled to chairs as they waited their turn. He began to blast the chains off much to everyone's confusion. "What's going on?" one woman asked.

"New change in procedures, due to the interrogator being a bitch, we decided to let you go… oh… and please, don't come back" Hunter announced. He casted his Begonus charm and ordered everyone to follow it out to the teleporting hall. No one argued with him.

He made his way to the room where he once more put on the invisible robe, the door was left wide open so those awaiting their turn had been fearful of the process they were about to go through!

Hunter walked in unnoticed as a woman shook nervously in her chair. "So… you have no evidences what so ever that you have a family member with magic in their blood?"

"No…"

"So you stole magic?"

"NO!"

"You must have if you don't have any relatives with any sort of power what so ever! You don't deserve a wand when someone out there born to pure blood parents have no powers to speak of or to call their own because of you!"

Hunter could see Steph roll her eyes as she typed away feverishly at an old fashion typewriter. "Don't you have a computer for all this?" Steph asked aloud.

Gracebridge stared at her. "Computers are mortal crutches," she snapped back. Hunter then saw it; hanging around her neck was the Gimmickcurse.

However he also realize the amount of security she had around herself. But as his luck would have it once more, Gracebridge heard an odd roar coming from outside of her office. The tormentors were soon on the run. Something was frightening them off.

A nervous look came over her. "Is… is there a dragon out there? There better not be any dragons in this hallway!"

That's why Kane liked tormenting this woman! She's terrified of dragons. So she would naturally be terrified of him without her even know it! The security left quickly, they even closed the door. 'bonus!' Hunter thought as he stunned Gracebridge in an instant!

Stephoine let out a sigh of relief. "About damn time!"

"What… what's going on?" the nervous woman asked.

Hunter revealed himself. "Congratulations, you've just been punk'd!" he announced.

"Punked? What does that me?"

"It means you get the hell out of here and hid from her and the Corporation. And please… don't come back" Hunter told her as he blasted the door open. Stephoine ripped the locket off of Gracebridge before she left with Hunter.

"Question… why did you blow down the door?" she asked.

"Because, It's cool to blow up stuff" Hunter replied with a smirk. However, his little fun brought the attention of the security guards once more. They were poised to strike. "Aw crap! He got to find Chris!" Hunter announced.

Rushing through the halls, taking countless stairs. Hunter and Stephoine found themselves lost in the Corporation. "Where the hell are the 'you are here' maps?!" Hunter growled lowly. He noticed his voice was starting to return; the potion was wearing off of both him and Stephoine. They managed however to find the main hall, the people Hunter freed earlier were making drastic escapes. They were pushed and shoved from all around, however trying hard to find Chris at the same time. They couldn't call out his name, since it would blow their cover.

But a voice stuck out of the crowd. "OH MY GOD!"

Hunter and Steph froze to the sudden outburst; at the same time they knew it was Chris. Hunter and Steph turned around and tried to battle through the wave of people. Hey found Chris who was in the arms of the woman they saved earlier. "We have to go, we have to get the kids and leave!" she told him franticly.

"Uh… about that… I'm not really… your… well…" Chris kept stuttering.

Hunter pulled Chris from the woman and told her to just go. "He's not who you think he is, this is part of the punking process!" Hunter yelled at her as he tried to get her to keep moving.

It wasn't long before the Dead Eaters began to surround the people. One had their sights set on Hunter and the others. "Crap" growled Chris.

They took hold of one another by the wrists, as they knew their change to teleport was coming up. But first they had to be lost in the crowd. However a Dead Eater by the name of Dave Taylor was hot on their trail. Stephoine told Hunter and Chris to be ready to teleport. They vanished in the blink of an eye… not before they picked up a hitchhiker.

They were back at Shawn's place, however Chris saw the Dead Eater that came with them. He took his friend's hands once more and teleported again, this time to a place unknown to both Hunter and Stephoine… but somewhere safe to stay…


	11. Chapter 11 Winterpeg

Chapter 11- Winterpeg

There was hardly any time to think of a place. However, Chris had managed to find a safe, secure area to teleport to.

Stephoine and Hunter were worried at first, looking about. They felt as if they were in a dark, dank prison of some sort. "Where the hell are we! This looks like the hallway Gracebridge was tormenting people with questions." Hunter demanded.

Chris was more at ease than any of his friends. "The legendary Dungeon" he explained.

"You brought us to a damn dungeon!" Hunter demanded.

"It's been owned by the legendary Hart Family! I stumbled upon it one day, since then, I've been the only one here; the family grew out of it or something. Oh whatever you do… no matter what… Don't scream," he warned.

Stephoine looked utterly confused. "Scream?" she asked nervously. "Why would we…" just then a haunting screech came from the shadows, causing Stephoine to shriek back in terror. Hunter joined her when she screamed; he let one out of his own. Their voices echoed about the walls in a horrified manner. However it suddenly stopped.

"Cover your ears kids" Chris called as his hands came over his. Hunter and Steph didn't argue, as the walls appeared to come to life! Nameless faces stretched out and wailed painfully, and it only grew louder and louder as the time passed. However it suddenly stopped, the faces disappeared into the wall, not before Hunter and Steph saw their own vanish into the brick.

Chris rolled his eyes. "See what you did! You just added yourself to the wailing walls!"

"You better start making some damn sense Chris!" Hunter ordered. "What the hell is this place!"

Chris slowly explained to his friend that the Dungeon belonged to the Hart family; many have come to see the wisdom and teachings of the legendary Stu Hart. "He could make a sorcerer tap and surrender without casting a single spell! He was that good!" Chris explained. "There are many who have come to challenge him, he made them scream. The moment that shriek left their lips did it add their haunting voice to the wall, they never returned to the Dungeon again. Mr. Hart collected their screams, and so did his children. Those who fail to the lesson never returned. Their voices forever haunt the walls to scare away those who think they were brave enough to ask any Hart for a lesson…"

Chris paused, as there was other sounds that followed. Hunter bit his lip as the noises grew louder, the walls screamed aloud to the three friends. Chris endured it, as did Hunter. When silence fell once more, he waved his friends onward. "Come this way, I got a hidden passage here"

They followed Chris, Stephoine kept close to Hunter, worried if something were to pop up at them and make her scream once more. Luckily, nothing did.

They were led to an empty wall; Chris took out his wand and began to make an odd symbol onto the brick. Hunter recognized the lettering. Japanese. "Since when the hell did you write in Japanese?" he demanded.

Chris only smiled as he finished the lettering. Hunter could read what chicken scratch his friend did on the wall, but it lit up like fire, and revealed a hidden room. Slowly, they walked into it. It looked rather cozy for one thing. "What is this?" Stephoine whispered.

"My version of the fortress of solitude. Come on it, we can hang out here for a while at least. It's warmer than the dungeon."

Slowly, they crept into the room; it was well lit and comfortable. Chris managed to find some food he hid about the place, yet it didn't leave Steph or Hunter feeling very hungry once they learned Chris hasn't been here for a good six years.

"That's probably expired" Stephoine explained as she felt nauseous.

"Steph, Sorcerer's food doesn't expire. It's good to eat. Trust me," he explained. Chris began to rip open some of his food stashes and shared among his friends. Hunter kept staring at the locket in his hands, wondering how the hell he was going to destroy it. No one could open it, and no ordinary magic will work.

"I wished Helmsley or Fozzy were here, a little dragon's fire would fry this piece of crap!" he sighed as he kept the locket in hand, he felt the item shouldn't be left out of his sight. "So Chris… I thought you said only Canadians could come here… How come Steph and I were able to get here?"

"Because I brought you. Non Canadian sorcerers can come as long as a Canadian with knowledge of Winterpeg brings them"

"We should keep moving though, what if a Dead Eater finds us?" Steph asked.

Her concern was greeted by loud snickering from Chris; he soon lost it and laughed aloud. "Oh yeah, a Canadian Dead Eater! I can see it now 'Hello? Do you wish to surrender to the dark lord? No… Ok, sorry for wasting your time' that would be the worst a Canadian Dead Eater could do!" he smirked. "Come on guys, we're safe here for now. Might as well hang out and try and figure out what to do next"

"You're cheeriness is frightening me Chris" Hunter announced aloud. "By the way… did you ever fix that leek in Tazz's office?"

Chris smirked. "Actually, there wasn't one. Joey and Tazz are good friends, he made the excuse to get me out of the elevator becomes of you. He thought since you were Holly, I was going to get roughed up." Hunter couldn't believe how laid back Chris was… that was… until days turned to weeks, and everyone began to get on each other's nerves.

It started when they all began to take turns wearing the Gimmickcurse around their necks. Tension rose between the three friends. It grew worst when Hunter began to see through Vincemort's eyes once more. He threaded a wand maker Hunter had never seen before, but read about. He demanded to know the whereabouts of a certain wand, yet the man had no information. Hunter snaps out of it when he saw a burst of powerful, red energy… no doubt Hunter knew what became of that man.

"You let it happen again didn't you Hunter! My God, what the hell is your problem! Does everything enter one ear and out the other! What are you going to do if he finds us here in Winterpeg! You are such a moron!" Stephoine yelled.

Hunter and Chris were rendered speechless. Chris in particular was stunned. "Uh… Steph… I many have supplies here… but I may not have the kind you need right now… Will a chocolate bar do?"

Stephoine took the gimmickcurse off from around her neck. She instantly calmed down; it was Hunter's turn to wear it.

Food was starting to run low, so he decided to go out and see if he could gather some, even if it meant stealing. Chris told him Hunter was able to come back as long as there was at least one Canadian in the room.

Taking his leave, Hunter teleported to a far off town, in hopes of getting some fresh things to eat. Armed with his invisible robe, he tried to steal fresh fruit from a cart. But of all things, a tormentor appeared from the sky. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed as he tried to summon a Begonus charm. However nothing worked! His magic wasn't as strong as it was before!

Hunter had to leave empty handed, when he returned though his friends were rather upset he had nothing to eat; yet explained what happened. Stephoine was the least surprised. "It's the Gimmickcurse, it blocks all positive magic, so you can't summon the Begonus charm when you are wearing it," she explained.

"You tell him now after he goes and tries to get food! You're supposed to be the smart one Steph!" Growled Chris. Everything had been used up just over a week ago; everyone was on edge due to hunger. However, Chris seemed more anxious than the others.

Things grew worst when Chris was in a temper tantrum over the smallest things, it only escaladed when he wore the Gimmickcurse. "My mother could make food come from nowhere, and look at what we have… nothing!" he announced bitterly.

"We're going the best we can Chris!" Hunter growled back at him. "If you're so pissed off by everything, why don't you just leave!"

"Maybe I will! We're suppose to be having an adventure, so far we have done nothing but remain in Winterpeg and sitting on our asses!"

"Chris, he didn't mean it, did you Hunter?" Steph demanded as she tried to come between the two men.

"I meant every damn word of it! Chris is going to be a crybaby about this, then go. Go back to mommy why don't you!" Hunter snapped back.

Chris had it; he tore off the gimmickcurse… that left a burnt marking on his chest. He was more upset over the fact Hunter had treated him so badly. "Screw this, I am getting the hell out of here!" The moment did Chris teleport away, were Steph and Hunter forced from the comforting shelter they had been living in. They awoke in a familiar field… the place the Fidget finals were held three years ago.

"Well… that was fun" smirked Hunter. "We just got kicked out of Winterpeg!"

"Hunter… Shut up and help me set up camp," growled Steph. She was upset that Chris had left them alone, however they had to move on. There was no other choice.

Setting up camp. Hunter and Steph worked in silence as she attempted to gather some food, luckily there was a stream near by. Hunter began to regret what he said to Chris, however since there was little to do he would dare ask her once more to go to Monsoon Alley. Stephoine later returned with a few fish to eat, Hunter was impressed that she was able to catch them with no bait. However she only smiled and told him. "Magic was easier, since I caught them, you clean them" she announced.

He knew there was a catch.

As he prepared the fish, Steph just gazed onward, wondering what lies ahead of them. "What if Chris changes his mind? What if he wants to come back? How is he going to find us?" she asked.

"Hell if I know Steph, he made his bed, now he has got to lie in it" Hunter replied. He just finished cleaning the fish; Stephoine started a fire as she pulled out a pan from her hand purse. They sat silently as the fish sizzled and cooked, Steph pulled out the book Darcodorf gave her. She began to read it and was rather disturbed by the contents.

"This is rather grizzly! It makes the Brothers Grimm tales look tame!" She announced.

"Care to read some?" Hunter asked.

Stephoine began the tale of three brother wizards. They were hit with a dilemma of crossing a lake where many had died. So they used their powers to build a bridge to get across. The grim reaper watched as he was denied three new souls to harvest. When the brothers crossed they bridge, the reaper confronted them as he offered to reward each of them for their cunning skills.

"The first brother asked for a powerful wand, unlike and unmatched by any other," Steph read aloud. "The second asked for a stone to see the dead. The third asked for a robe that will hide him from death himself. The reaper made a wand from a branch for the first brother, he carved a symbol in a stone for the second, and the third he gave him one of his own robes." She explained.

A pause came over her as her face drained a pale white. "What happened?"

"The first brother bragged about his wand, he was killed as his wand was stolen. The second one went mad as he threw himself from the cliffs; unable to deal with seeing the dead… the third… the third lived a long life. When his time came, he passed the robe to his oldest son and greeted death like an old friend."

"No wonder Taker's family is so twisted… growing up with those kinds of stories!" laughed Hunter.

"You think he's trying to tell us something? The story is called the Triple Threat… what could it mean?" she asked.

"I don't know… but the fish is done" Hunter announced.


	12. Chapter 12 Eavesdropping

Chapter 12 Eavesdropping and the proposal.

Weeks had since passed, Hunter and Steph tied to figure out what to do next. Stephoine was already working on a messenger system to help Chris find them again if he ever wanted to rejoin them. She worked on a cryptic coding for Chris to find. As she worked on that, Hunter kept watch.

There was rustling in bushes not too far from where he sat one night at a new campsite. He inched closer to hear, and recognized two of them. "So what now? We're on the run, Potter's not at school and students are vanishing"

"I don't know but things could be worst"

"How could they be worst Matt!?"

"Jeff, calm down, we have to do this to keep dad safe! Not to mention it doesn't help when we tried to steal that arrow out of Spark's office… what a fake though"

It was the Hardy Boys; they were out on the run as Hunter was. The news of a fake arrow was rather interesting to his ears, so he kept listening in. "We need to have a plan to get back to Ringwarts. Lucky for us John is keeping everyone posted as I am"

"What the hell is a website going to do Matt? Mortals will be more likely to come across it than sorcerers! You know that. Beside. It's not fair we were kicked out of the school for flying"

"Jeff… We will not die. You are the rainbow haired warrior. We will succeed! We just need to bide our time, we will get through this…"

Hunter took his leave as he went back to tell Steph the Hardys were on the run as well. He was tempted to ask if they wished to join them, yet the risk was too great. Not to mention Darcodorf told Hunter on his two closest friends were to know of this great mission he is on. "We have to be careful as to who we trust Hunter. I know the Hardys are great guys and all, but we can't risk their lives like this," she whispered.

Hunter agreed as he let out a sigh. He wanted to do more than just sit on his ass and wait. He's been getting visions through Vincemort's eyes once more, he had gone on a rampage and attacking people after questioning them about a wand. He managed to keep the thoughts to himself without angering Stephoine.

When the night wore on, neither one could sleep. Hunter turned to Steph and said. "I want to go to Monsoon Alley, I want to visit my parents grave. I also heard the Hardys say the arrow in Darcodorf's office is now a fake! We need to look for that to break the Gimmickcurse!"

He was expecting Stephoine to give him the usual lecture. However, he was stunned to hear her say. "Ok, we'll go"

"Wow… why the change of heart?"

"I read that there's something in Monsoon alley that we could learn about the Triple Threat. So, I think we should go, not to mention perhaps learn a little more about yourself" she explained.

It brought a smile to Hunter's face, the question was. How are they going to go there, and in what form? As Hunter debated the idea, once more did the little box come flying out of Steph's purse and two locks of hair landed in front of each of them. "Is this creeping you out too?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Good, glad I ain't the only one!" Hunter had a lock of blond hair, almost curly. There was a tag as to whose hair it was. He read the note and got a chill.

"What?"

"It's from Kane," he said. Hunter paused.

"Wow… pressure huh?" Steph muttered.

Hunter nodded. However he figured it was given to him for a reason. Steph on the other hand already began to make a plan as to how to get to Monsoon Alley and what to look for. She's been reading up a lot as of late, one of the more disturbing books was the black magic one she had stolen from the library. "You're nicking a lot of stuff Steph" Hunter smirked to her. "Have the boys rubbed off on you too much?"

"Oh shut it Hunter," she said with a grin. "Besides, if I didn't where the hell would you be right now?"

She had a point. Hunter went through the bag and found the box that the hair was in, oddly enough there was the same spell placed on it as Steph's purse. Hunter reached down and pulled out large, baggy clothing. He knew they were meant for him to wear. There was even an outfit for Steph, on the other hand what Hunter was going to turn into, worried him greatly. Steph saw the note attached to the hair and read it aloud. "Who the hell is Unabomb?" She asked.


	13. Chapter 13 Monsoon Alley

Chapter 13- Monsoon Alley.

"How's the weather up there?" Stephoine smirked as they made their way into Monsoon alley on a cold, bitter winter's day. Hunter and Steph made their way through town in their new disguise. Hunter didn't expect to feel this tall… He teetered every so often from the slight height difference. At least the snow wasn't up to his knees. However his ankles were frozen!

"Ask me that one more time and you will take a snow dip" Hunter warned her. They had given themselves new names to go by. Hunter called himself Paul as Steph went with Meloney… Hunter just called her Mel since she looked like her… without the long blue hair.

As they walked through town, he noticed how people kept their distance from him. They stared worriedly at Hunter before making their way to the other side of the street. "I don't know if I should chalk that up as a good thing yet," he whispered.

"Just play it cool, try smiling a little bit!"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I can't feel my cheeks"

"Please be talking about the ones on you face!" They both snickered after that comment. Making their way to a graveyard. Hunter looked about to see if he could find his parent's site. Steph went one way as he went the other.

There were odd names written on the tombstones, yet a pattern soon showed. Everyone had a plot that was dedicated to their bloodline. Hunter found one that stuck out. A weathered old thing… and yet it bared the signs of the Triple threat! Strangely enough, not too far ahead of the grave… were those of his parents!

"MEL!" he called out. Steph came running to see, Hunter told her of his discovery and then came to a drastic conclusion. "The Triple Threat is real! I'm a descendent of one of the brothers!" he whispered to her.

"Paul… it's just a fairy tale"

"No… I know what I saw, and my robe! How do you explain that, not once has it lost its power and my dad has had it! St… Mel I think Darcodorf wants us to look for the other two!"

She couldn't believe it, however the evidence was adding up. He made a bouquet of flowers to leave for his parents before leaving. They took their leave from Monsoon Alley before people grew suspicious to their actions.

"It's possible, but I need more evidences" Steph explained as her eyes soon caught a house. Long since abandoned, yet remained standing. Curious, they ventured over to it… Hunter knew instantly whom the house belonged to.

"I spent the first year of my life here…"

"Hunter…" Steph whispered.

He touched the gates of the old place, the scorch marks from Vincemort's attack remained. A wooden sign popped up out of nowhere before them. Explaining the house was indeed the Potter's home… and what occurred that night. There were messages of inspiration left on the wood though. People have carved their hopes for Hunter and saying they were thinking of him and had faith.

He smiled for he knew he couldn't let them down… he couldn't let anyone down.

Just as he was about to walk away, an old woman approached him. Instantly he recognized her, the old bat that gave Snitsky his 'information' for his book. She stared at Hunter for the longest time… almost nervous until she waved him and Stephoine over. "She wants us to follow"

"I don't know Steph, she looks like a quack," Hunter uttered.

"At the moment, what choice do we really have?" Steph questioned.

He agreed, reluctantly he decided to follow the old hag back to her house… oddly enough, her place looked more dingy and broken down than his! However he noticed that after he stopped focusing on the pain in his head… Hunter forgot how tall he was and hit the doorframe. "Son of a bitch!" were the first words from his mouth 'no wonder Kane always ducks when walking through a door' he thought to himself.

The place looked like it had been unkept for years; dust was all over the place as he saw photos of Darcodorf with a stranger. Someone Hunter had never seen before. He showed Steph a photo of a younger looking Darcodorf with an older man… "I think I know him, I read about him. The Million Dollar man, Ted Dibiase!" she whispered.

The old woman began to wave Hunter over to the stairs. He turned to Steph who just nodded her head to him. Hunter whispered to her. "See if she has Snitsky's book here…"

A look followed as he went up the rickety old steps. "So… nice place you got… Did Snitsky not pay any royalties for the book to you?" he asked. His voice started to change as the old woman stared at him oddly. "You know who I am… don't you?" he asked.

Just then, his head began to ache, Hunter saw through the perspective of Vincemort once more and heard the words 'keep him there, I'm on my way!' it didn't sound good, as the old hag burst into flames, a giant snake emerged from the old husk and grew! "STEPH!" Hunter called as he threw him to the other side of the room. He crashed through tables and chairs, yet became stuck when he found himself falling through the floor! The snake began to inch closer and closer. Hunter tried to find his wand only to see it was knocked from his hands. "DAMN IT!" he growled as he tired and reached once more.

The snake was too close now. He had no choice but to pray it would strike quickly, as it got ready to lunge at him. A powerful spell knocked it upside the head. Stephoine had begun to throw countless spell at it, the floor began to shake as the roof started to crumble and fall. Hunter pulled himself out of the floor as Stephoine rushed to his side. He grabbed hold of Hunter before teleporting away as Vincemort made it to the scene.

A deep sigh of relief came over the two, as they caught their breath. Stephoine fell silent. "Uh… Hunter" she said meekly.

He sat up and saw what she clenched in her hand… his wand… snapped right down the middle! "Oh damn it" he muttered. He held it together tightly as he asked Stephoine to fix it.

"I don't think…"

"Please… try?" he begged.

Stephoine tried the repairing spell, however… it didn't take. The wand was split in two and no magic could fix it. He tucked the shattered remains into the pouch Showgrid gave him. The potion wore off as Hunter and Steph changed back into their normal clothing. He decided to keep watch for the night, using Stephoine's wand. But the loss of his own made Hunter feel insecure… "What the hell am I going to do now?" he asked himself as he watched the clouds drift in the winter sky. He passed the time pulling out Snitsky's book in which Stephoine stole for him… well… it wasn't stealing if the old hag was really a snake. After all, a snake couldn't turn pages without fingers!

He began to read it to himself, wondering what lies were published in the book…


	14. Chapter 14 Darcodorf Lies?

Chapter 14- Darcodorf lies?

Hunter spent most of the night reading Snitsky's book; he read the tale of Darcodorf's childhood. The fire that was set ablaze at his parent's house, in which the original blame was placed on his brother Kane. However, he later confessed that it was he who set the fire. "Times grew harsh for Darcodorf, after the fire, he went into hiding, researching the dark arts for his own twisted desire, knowing to him his brother Kane still lived. His endless research only increased his power and knowledge of magic. Rumor had it he grew so powerful, he no longer needed a wand." The idea was ridiculous in Hunter's mind, yet continued to read. "When he was young, he learned from the masters. One who brought him into the world of magic was the Million-dollar man… Ted Dibiase. He opened the door to new things and new ideas in Darcodorf's mind. But the friendship was never met to last"

The story explained that Darcodorf grew too powerful; Dibiase was fearful and arranged for an assortment of 'incidences' to take place. Eventually. Darcodorf was brought down and thrown into an enchanted casket, mean to seal away the young sorcerer for all time. 'But it wasn't meant to be…'

Hunter continued to read on in the next chapter. 'Escape of a Deadman' it was called. Hunter read of Paul Bearerlor, who took Darcodorf under his wing after rejecting Mr. Dibiase. When he vanished, it was Bearerlor who brought him back.

A great duel took place as Darcodorf was challenged. Dibiase had somehow created a duplicate of Darcodorf for his own twisted needs. Yet the shocking return of the real Darcodorf spread, a duel ensued and the real Taker won. "Wow… never knew that" Hunter muttered as he kept on reading.

The book later explained the feud Taker had with Kane, they had clashed on more than on occasion however as Snitsky explained it distinctly. "Neither man used a wand" What stunned Hunter though was that Snitsky knew Kane really was a dragon, if he figured out he was Darcodorf's brother… why the hell is this book out?!

What interested Hunter was a great feuds Darcodorf had, as well as he took a wand from one of his opponents. However not a soul had seen him use it. "It couldn't be… could it?"

As he kept on reading, the book missed many things as to how Darcodorf rose into power, and became the headmaster of the school of Ringwarts. But there were accomplishments and dark secrets to him; the book rarely spoke of Kane. And shed little light on Darcodorf. Hunter knew more than Snitsky did… or so he assumed.

Closing the book for the night, Hunter sat frustrated. "What the hell are you expecting out of me!" He growled lowly to himself. Staring to the sky he looked pissed. "Huh Deadman? What the hell do you want me to do? You left squat for me to go on!"

He threw the book back into the tent for now, as he tried to decide his next move. As he pondered things over on the cold winter night, something began to catch his eye. Through the trees it lingered there for but a moment. A sliver Lioness staring right at Hunter… a Begonus charm?

Curious, Hunter got off the ground and went to see. The charm inched away from him, yet looked back every so often to see if he followed. "Whom do you belong to?" he questioned.

It didn't answer, but the idea was worth a try.

The lioness led him to a lake, where it vanished from sight; curious he went to the shore and looked about. "Damn, a wild goose chance… awe hell and I left the invisible robe on the tent! How the hell am I going to find the camp again!" he growled to himself.

Turning back to the lake, Hunter peered through the ice sheet that covered it. He could just make it out; glowing under the surface was the arrow! The arrow he used to slay the snake with! The blood of the snake alone would be enough to destroy a gimmickcurse!

Hunter grabbed a rock near by and began to bash open the ice. It was thick enough to hold him… yet… he would have to go into the water to retrieve the arrow! "Aw hell" he growled as he took off most of his clothing before gathering enough courage to reach into the frozen lake.

Taking the plunge, Hunter leaped in feet first, the cold shocked his body, yet he knew he had to get that damn arrow… why it was left under the water, he didn't know. All he knew was he had to get it… and the dumbass that put it there will get a major ass kicking for this!

He began to feel the need for breath. But knew if he were to go up now, he wouldn't gather the courage to take the plunge once more. He reached for the arrow; his fingertips just grazed shaft before he was able to clench the crest of it. But the air and the cold made him black out; he began to drift in the cold water before someone grabbed hold of his arm. He was pulled to the surface and out of the water!

Blankets came over him in an instant as Hunter regained himself. When his vision cleared, he saw who saved him…


	15. Chapter 15 One Down

Chapter 15- One down…

"Chris?" he whispered lowly.

His dear friend Chris Jericsley had returned with a smile on his face. "I leave you for a month… and this is what happens? You nearly get yourself killed in a lake. You better be careful, your dumb ass luck must be running out!"

Hunter sat up as he tried to rub the feeling back into his arms and legs, Chris was soaked from head to toe, yet didn't react to the bitter winds the least bit. "How the hell can you not be frozen!"

"Polar bear club. Besides, I'm a Canadian, that there is spring temperature water" he smirked.

"Show off"

"What did you get?"

Hunter showed him the arrow. Chris recognized it in an instant. "All that for a damn arrow huh" Potter smirked.

"It's not just an arrow. Pass it here…" Chris took hold of it in his hand, clenching the nock he focused on it. Hunter watched as it went from an arrow… to a sword!

"WHAT THE FUC…"

"Didn't you know? It's Dragon's bane. Changes to any weapon you want!"

"Now they tell me!" After changing back into warm clothing, Hunter and Chris went back to the shore, recalling the gimmickcurse still in his pocket, Hunter took it out and placed it on a rock. "You do the honors man"

Shocked to his friend's offer. Chris held the sword as he placed it over top of the locket… that magically pop open. Powerful illusions came from it, some voices as well. Insulting Chris with the images of his friends and family speaking nothing but lowly comments of him. But Chris knew better. He brought the blade down upon the locket, shattering it to bits, as a miniature scream came from it, one down… many to go.

"So… you going to stick around this time?"

"Of course Potter, what else would I be doing here!"

"Speaking of which… how the hell did you find us!"

Chris held the urn trinket Darcodorf left for him. "I can't explain, but it glowed when I got warmer to you. I remember you speaking about going to Monsoon Alley… so I figured I would find you there." he explained. "I also saw Steph's messages for me. The SAVEUS 222"

"What the hell does that mean anyway!?"

"I don't know, but knowing it was something complex, it had to be Stephoine right?"

"Ah… good point"

"When I was home, I began to think what I had really done to you guys. You trusted me enough to tell what Darcodorf taught you… Who was I to blow that trust man? You know, so after Christmas I took my leave from home again, but not empty handed!" Hunter noticed Chris carried a small bag just over his shoulder; he opened it up and pulled out sorcerer food that didn't expire. "Dad and the guys helped me with this, so we got enough to last us a while"

Chris' eyes also widened. "Oh… here" he passed his friend a new wand. An ugly looking thing, Hunter thought it was just a stick.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

Chris explained as he tried to find Stephoine and Hunter once more, ugly looking troll things caught him. They were out to get a reward for any sorcerer that could be useful to the new Corporation. He made up fake information and managed to knock a majority of them out of commission. Not before stealing one of their wands. "I thought it would be handy to have incase something happened to ours"

"Good call… Mine broke"

"WHAT!"

Hunter's hand clamped over Chris' mouth. "Not so loud! But yeah… mine broke. Battled a big ass snake in Monsoon Alley"

Chris only nodded his head as he and Hunter made their way back to camp. At first, they assumed Stephoine would be thrilled. But the moment she saw Chris, did she began chucking random things right at him! "Steph… Ow… stop… ow… please!" Chris begged as she moved on to heavier object to throw.

Hunter decided to stop in before Chris was knocked unconscious. "He came back, he saved my life!" he said.

Steph's arms crossed bitterly. "You come back NOW of all times? What's the deal? Why?"

"Beside the fact I missed everyone's charming personality…" he joked. "I had to… what kind of a friend walks out on the two people who are trying to make a difference in the world?"

"YOU JUST LEARNED THAT NOW! GGAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Chris went into his bag and pulled out a little black purse for Stephoine. "I picked up some supplies just for you!" he said.

Steph took it and peered inside. She looked upset still, yet broke out into fits of laughter. "You smartass!"

The three laughed aloud as things were starting to get back to normal… well… as normal as they get.

Chris suddenly remembers something very important. "You guys need to know something… his name is jinxed," he explained as he emphasized 'his name' to them.

"What? You mean we can't say V…" Chris' hand went over Hunter's mouth.

"Yes! That how they found us at the coffee shop. His name is jinxed, whenever you say it. Dead Eaters can track you down without a problem. You must understand this is important. We cannot say his name!"

Steph and Hunter looked worried, they have cracked the habit of calling Vincemort 'You know who' Hunter suggested they just call him 'what's his face'


	16. Chapter 16 The Man of gold

Chapter 16- the man of gold.

As the friends planned their next move, Chris pulls out a radio from his bag. He tried to find a channel to place it on. "What the hell are you doing?" Hunter demanded.

"Shut up and wait…" Chris fiddled with the dial until he spoke into the radio. "Potter" he said.

Static came over the device until a radio station came clearly through the speakers. "Welcome to Potter watch 2007. I am your host at this time, The Peep master!"

Confused, they turned to Chris. "What the hell is this?"

"A radio show, for sorcerers and sorcereress'. To give them strength when dealing with 'what's his face' Don't you recognized the voice?"

Hunter listened closely and was stunned to hear Jason's voice! "I now bring to you, the Cutting Edge!"

Adam took over the airwaves. "This is indeed the cutting Edge, I am here to report that have been no sightings of Hunter Potter, however a great disturbance in Monsoon Alley had been chalked up to dragons. A great bounty has been placed on the beast involved with setting ablaze a house and burning everything in his path… doesn't that sound familiar peep master?"

"Indeed it does Cutting Edge. But let us detour for a moment and explain that we have some listeners doing what they can to protect their mortal neighbor by placing spells over their houses. You go guys! That's the way to do it!"

"Sorry to interrupt. I wish to bring up our guest at this time. The Black Marvel himself… Faarooq!"

Steph looked confused as Chris gave her 'you'll see' look the first words out of the guest's mouth was a loud. "DAMN!"

Hunter smirked as he listened in. "We maybe in hiding, but being hidden is better than being found, we will not give up the fight. Not until we have a victory!" he announced.

"Strong words sir, strong words" Adam announced. "Tune in next week where we will be at a new location, new guest, new wardrobe and new jokes to fire off at you know who! Listen for the password and until then, this is the Cutting Edge, cutting out."

"And don't forget the Peep Master!" The signal was cut. Hunter looked to Chris confused once more.

"They have been running a radio show for sometime now. Nash is producing it since he had gone off to try and find other recruits for the Ministry. Things haven't been turning up so well. Thorn is losing followers as he learned Big Daddy V just got another werewolf pack to join his!"

"Who?" Steph asked.

"The alpha male goes by the name of Mark Henry. The strongest one that there is in werewolf history from what I know!"

"Damn, the odds keep adding up," growled Hunter.

"Well I do have an idea. Kelly's dad… Goldust, lives not too far from me. He's been writing the articles about you saying if they see Hunter Potter. Help him by any means. One should follow their own advice if they expect others to do the same shouldn't they?" Chris questioned with a grin.

"Let's pay the gold freak a visit!" smirked Hunter.

They packed up camp and had Chris lead the way. He knew how to get there after all! They arrived in an instant after packing. Chris was right; he didn't live too far from Kelly's house, but his eyes kept drifting back home. He let out a sigh before he turned back to his friends. "Trish is home too. Mom kept her after the Easter holiday. She hasn't gone back to Ringwart's since…"

"Did she see Kelly?" Hunter asked.

"Not that I know of, she never talked about her"

As they ventured closer and closer to the Kelly house, Hunter got a bad feeling in his gut. Something was off about the place… the house alone was enough to make anyone nervous. It was built strangely with doors and windows sticking about all over. Stephoine only shrugged as Hunter knocked on the door. It opened but a crack as the saw the man with the gold paint stare back at them.

"Can we come it?" Hunter asked.

The door slammed as the locks began to come undone. The door opened as Goldust stood in full view. "It's you!" he whispered.

"Yeah… can we come in?" Hunter asked.

Goldust looked reluctant as he bit his lip nervously. However he pulled the three into his house and closed the door. He placed the locks back on as he turned to them. "What are you doing here!" he demanded.

"We came to see Kelly, is she around?" Steph asked.

"Come upstairs, let's talk" Goldust insisted. There was a tone in his voice that made Hunter uncomfortable, not to mention the look he kept giving him. Chris got the same feeling as well, a chill when through him as he suspected something bad was going to happen.

They were led to a room full of various odd trinkets, one startled Stephoine greatly. "Isn't that…" she said pointing to a corner.

"Indeed a horn of a fire dragon, oddly enough Kelly found it at the school just lying around somewhere. Don't touch it though, if it hits anything flammable it will explode!" he said with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. "Excuse me, I will make refreshments" he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Something tells me I think we know what that thing came from" Chris announced. "As well... we don't want to drink anything be brings us. He seems a little… out of it… don't you think?"

"Chris, he's wearing gold!" Hunter announced. "Who wouldn't be a little out of it with the fumes from the paint!"

"Something isn't right here guys, with the way he keeps looking at Hunter… Chris, you said Trish hadn't seen Kelly right? I know she went to school, there's no doubt about it!" Stephoine began to feel this was a trap, as a rancid smell came from the doorway. Kelly's father returned with a strange bubbling drink, but smelt of rotten eggs. Hunter looked ill to it as he refused the drink… while trying not to be sick at the same time.

"So… where is Kelly?" Chris asked him out of the blue.

"She's out picking berries, now tell me why are you three here?" he asked.

"We want to know what you know of the Triple Threat" Hunter explained. "It was on your cape at the Jericsley wedding"

"How did you know… never mind, the Triple Threat you say? Some consider it a myth, others just a mire fairy tale, I believe otherwise!" he announced, he spoke of the story of the three brothers in more detail than what Stephoine had read to them earlier. But he explained the wand of Undisputany from the tale was real. "I know it is, it passes from owner to owner through combat and duels. There has been little record of it, but I am certain it exists."

Hunter made a bold move showing Goldust his robe. "Does this seem to be one of them?" he asked.

Carefully he inspected the robe, his eyes widened greatly to it. "It's nothing I have ever seen before… it… it must be the robe from the tale! I have no doubt about it!" a kettle went off downstairs. Goldust excused himself once more as he rushed to it. Chris again got another chill.

"Something ain't right…" his eyes drifted to the window, he saw men in dark cloaks coming down from the sky and into the house! "Uh… I think we ought to cheese it!"

"I will mock you later for that comment, but I agree" Hunter announced. The Dead Eaters were yelling at Goldust telling him it better not be another lie. Perhaps he had done this before.

"Please, it's really him, now give me back my daughter!" he pleaded.

Stephoine heard his cries for Kelly, she was left with only one option in her mind. "We need to stay"

"WHAT!" The guys yelled.

"We need to stay, trust me, Chris arm your wand and aim it at the horn" she ordered.

As the Dead Eaters ascended the stairs they burst through the door, at first shocked to see Hunter Potter standing before them, they touched the dark marking on their arms as Chris shouted out a fire spell to the horn, the room blew up and a sea of fire before they were able to teleport out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17 Caught

Chapter 17- caught

Stephoine brought them to a forest where she camped with her father as a girl; Hunter couldn't help but feel a pit in his stomach as to what just happened. "He was only trying to get Kelly back…" he muttered.

"Yeah, after sacrificing you! What happened to the greater good?" Chris questioned.

"Things change when it's your own kid involved" Hunter snapped back. "I got to stop Vincemort…"

The three of them paused the moment the name left Hunter's lips. Voices soon gathered outside, as did snarling. Stephoine casted a spell on Hunter, making it look like a snake attacked his face, forcing it to swell, blister and bruises all around. The three were attacked and forced out of the tent, Hunter couldn't see a damn thing, yet heard the sound of the leader of this group, none other than Big Daddy V. He stripped them of their wands as his ordered his men to tie them up.

"Well, what do we have here? More gold for us huh boys?"

"You're making a big mistake! My father works for the Corporation!" Hunter yelled aloud, but his voice too sounded different, and lest threatening.

He was just able to make out Big Daddy's V face as he inched closer to Hunter. "Who the hell are you boy? I have no problem shredding your ass here and now!"

Hunter thought of a name quickly "Terra… Terra Ryzin! I go to Scaleyarse!" he announced.

"He ain't on the list" came a distant voice.

"And you?" V asked Chris.

"Mongoose sir. Mongoose McQueen! I'm a HUGE rock star assclown!"

"This one… oh this one I know who she is! The Corporation has been after her for a long while!" V laughed as he stared at Stephoine. "Bring them all to the manor, we will the dark lord deal with them from there, and we claim our gold!"

They were forced off their feet after being bounded, their tent raided. Stephoine however was greatful she had turned the arrow of Griffengree into a small dagger before they went to Kelly's house. They were blindfolded and forced to walk a great distance before forced to the ground with others. The blindfolds were removed as they sat in silence.

"Wow… your dumbass luck finally ran out on you huh?"

"Matt?" Steph asked.

He was bounded next to them, he was battered and bruised yet ok. "Yeah… me… so… what you do?" he asked with a smirk.

"I can't see a damn thing right now!" Hunter whispered.

"Two words for you… contact lenses"

"Grow up Hardy Boy" growled Hunter.

"So, since we are all in this together, anyone have a plan?" questioned Chris, no one said anything. "Didn't think so"

"So… what name did you give them?" Stephoine questioned the young Hardy.

"Evil Knieval" he laughed.

"Not as bad as Chris… Or I should say. Mongoose McQueen" laughed Hunter.

"Shut up" Chris muttered under his breath.

"I don't care that they caught me, as long as Jeff is safe… It was a close call"

"How did you get caught?" Steph asked.

"We were just traveling along, hopeful to get back to Ringwarts, when we ran into a Leprecon of all things! He was being chased by the werewolves so we figured we would help the little guy… well… he was bait. They used him to lure sorcerers out to help him, in which their backup would come out and spring a trap. Jeff just managed to escape. But I got caught"

"And what of the midget?" Hunter asked.

"He's sitting next to you. Man, you really do need contacts… or maybe corrective laser eye surgery?"

Before a rebuttal could be uttered. All the prisoners were forced to their feet. The werewolves had summoned Dead Eaters to teleport the prisoners to a new location. Hunter and company kept quiet as they were forced into a strange looking house. But the voices he heard… were more than familiar.

"We got him!" announced Big Daddy V.

"He don't look like Potter" came the voice of a worried JBM. "How can you be sure? His face is contorted and swollen… I've seen men walk out of bar fights less ugly than him!"

Hunter bit his tongue hard; JBM soon summoned his son Rando to be certain that Hunter Potter was one of the prisoners. Rando looked very uncertain yet knew what would happen if he were to say it was Potter… only to know it wasn't. Vincemort would not be please.

"Oh summon him anyway! He can be certain!" shouted Bella LaWeird.

"Are you nuts woman? Wait… don't bother answering that, we know" JBM growled back at her.

"Take them to the basement… but leave the dirtblood with me!" Bella grinned.

Hunter, Chris and Matt tried to break their binds, but couldn't. They were forced to the basement into a cellar. A large steel door locked them inside… as Stephoine could be heard screaming in pain above them…


	18. Chapter 18 Familiar help

Chapter 18- Familiar help.

"We have to do something, we have to help her!" Hunter announced.

"Hunter? Is that you?"

"KELLY?"

With what little light was in the room, they were able to make out the face of Kelly Kelly. There was a wounded man beside her. "Who the hell is that?" question Matt Hardy.

"D-Vono's apprentice. Santino Marella, he was kidnapped by the men upstairs" she whispered.

"All I do is make wands… they mock my accent!"

"So would I" smirked Chris. However the jokes ended when he heard Stephoine scream once more. "Ok we can't just sit on our asses and spin about. We have to get the hell out of here!"

There was a sudden odd noise in the vault. Hunter was unsure as to what it was, but it sounded anxious. It crept about through the darkness before it leaped and forced him to the ground. A joyous laughter came from Hunter as his pet dragon Helmsley found him again! "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" he demanded of his dragon.

Of course, he wasn't given an answer. "Great, a dragon… now what?" demanded Santino.

"He gets you the hell out of here. Can you manage bud?"

Helmsley had approached Santino; his tail coiled around his leg, Kelly gently hugged the scaly creature before it vanished in a blazing fire! Helmsley soon returned and stared at Hunter and Chris.

"Take Matt to where you took Kelly and Santino, we'll be ok," He said to his trusted beast. But Hunter knew his dragon; he gave a look to him. Knowing he was up to no good, Matt however tried to convince his friends he should stay and fight.

"I will not let you do this Hunter, I can help you!"

"Matt, you've done enough. Go" Chris pleaded. The reluctant Hardy did as he was asked. He picked up the Leprecon who was wounded in the transport and allowed Helmsley to teleport him out. Hunter and Chris remained in the vault.

"Let's see, no weapons, no wands… any ideas?" Chris questioned.

As the spell Stephoine casted on Hunter's face wore off, did he reach into his pocket "I learned a thing or two from Steph… Stand back" he pulled his trusted sledgehammer lightning bolt from his pants.

"And I thought you were just happy to see me" smirked Chris. He paused and shuttered. "That was so wrong!"

"Yeah, it was. Stand back" With a few swift blows to the door, it blasted open. However, the attention wasn't going to be going unnoticed by any means.

He heard voices upstairs command someone to go down and check. Pat Patterson was the one they sent down. Chris and Hunter jumped him, forcing Patterson to the ground. "You owe me big, you do know that!" Hunter growled lowly to him.

"What the hell is taking so long!" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Chris cleared his throat and tried to imitate Patterson. "It's ok… just… rats…"

"RATS!"

"Big… rats"

The door slammed shut as Hunter stared perplexed at his friend. "That shouldn't have worked"

"But it did, so I wouldn't complain right now. As for you… Patterson… give me your wand!" Chris ordered.

He reluctantly handed it over. "We're going to let you up, and you are going to let us go… aren't you?" Hunter demanded.

Slowly, he let Patterson off the ground, what shocked both Chris and Hunter was his hand that Vincemort gave him. It turned on him and engulfed his body in the same substance as the limb. He vanished before their eyes in the stuff. "Whoa… I didn't see that coming!"

"Come on, we got to go help Steph before it's too late!"

Rushing up the stairs they saw Bella LaWeird was done with Stephoine. She bled from her lip as the look of Big Daddy V made Hunter sick to his stomach; the words Bella said to the werewolf only intensified the feeling. "Eat her if you want. I am done with this pathetic creature!" she announced.

Chris stepped up and casted a disarming spell to Bella as he was quick to announce an attacking spell to JBM. Hunter was able to retrieve the wands until Bella regained herself and pulled a blade. Pulling Stephoine close to her, she pressed the steel against her neck. "Are you going to risk it? I have already summoned the Dark Lord, he will be here any moment!" she teased.

She wasn't kidding either, Hunter's head pounded. He saw through Vincemort's eyes as he just took the life of a different man… someone… Hunter recognized.

Reluctantly, the wands were dropped. Rando managed to pick them up as the Malcoys claimed victory, until they realized the furniture began to catch on fire.

Helmsley emerged out of nowhere, biting the ankles of anyone who stood in his way, lashing his tail about and burning anything and everything in sight.

Hunter tackled Rando to the ground and took away the wands he possessed. He tossed one to Steph and the other to Chris as the three began to battle for their lives. Hunter managed to disarm Rando, the moment Rando's wand hit the ground, did Hunter managed to take it as his own.

It was much better than the lousy stick he had before. However, as the numbers grew against them, he knew he had to get his friends and himself out of the house. Helmsley came out of nowhere and began to attack anyone who threatened his master. Once disabling some of the men, Helmsley grabbed onto Chris with his foot, his tail coiled around Stephoine's arm as Hunter rushed to his trusted dragon and held onto him tightly. He didn't see Bella LaWeird pull a blade; she aimed for Hunter as his dragon just managed to teleport them out.

In a moment's notice, Hunter felt his feet on soft sand, He heard Lillian call out for him. Helmsley took them to Val and Jillian's cottage! A smile came over Potter as he was about to celebrate the greatest escape ever. "Helmsley was unbelievable!" he began to say, however… an odd sound broke his train of thought… a dreadful one at that.

Helmsley gave a painful whimper aloud. Looking down at his hands, Hunter saw it… blood. Instantly, he turned to his scaly friend. Helmsley cried once more before he fell to the ground. "Oh God…." Whispered Chris.

Val came out running, noticing the wounded creature, he turned to Hunter. "Get some blankets Potter," he said. Val's voice was hardly above a whisper and unable to contain the sorrow. Hunter knew to expect the worst.

He took off his shirt, as did Chris. They used the articles to wrap the wounded dragon. Hunter noticed the blade in Helmsley's chest. Carefully, he removed it and braced the wound.

"Hunter…" Chris began to say.

"You two go ahead… I'm going to stay with Helmsley." He braced his dragon close to him. Chris took Stephoine into the house, knowing his friend would want the time alone.

The winds blew with a deep chill, however, Hunter endured, and he wasn't going to let his most trusted friend be alone in his time of need.


	19. Chapter 19 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 19 Saying goodbye

Two hours passed, Hunter hadn't moved, Helmsley had stopped long before. Chris had come out and placed a blanket around his friend. He knew what had happened. "I'm sorry Hunter"

"Why did I make him come back? Why Chris!" he cried. He wasn't afraid to show his tears anymore, he let them fall freely.

"You didn't make him come back to you. He came on his own, he's stubborn like that… like you" Chris explained with a smile.

It brought a brief one over Hunter, but his dragon was gone. Chris stood next to him as he looked to the cliffs. "I know a place he may like. Come with me"

Taking hold of a shovel from the side of the shed, Chris led his friend up to the cliffs and began to dig. Fozzy soon joined them; she remained at Hunter's side. Chris dug a grave and made a tombstone for Helmsley. Laying his dragon into the earth; he kept the shirts on his faithful friend. Not having the heart to take the only comfort he could give him away. Hunter ever gave him the blanket Chris brought him to wrap up his friend before he was laid to rest.

Chris began to fill the hole, as Hunter watched on. Fozzy crept into his arms and cradled into his embrace. He knew Fozzy felt his pain, she loved him, and Hunter knew that. When Chris finished, he turned to his friend. "Wanna go inside, talk about it?" he ked.

Hunter shook his head no; Chris only patted him on the back and went back into the house. Hunter stared at the grave, but smiled as to what Chris wrote on the rock. "Helmsley, as stubborn as his owner…. And just as brave"

"Come on Fozzy, let's go get warmed up" he carried Fozzy back inside. Stephoine waited for him in the doorway, she gave Hunter another blanket and hot coffee. "You've been waiting for a while, haven't you?" Hunter asked.

"Ever since you asked to be left alone, she's been standing here with a hot cup of coffee. Changing the coffee every twenty minutes… like a portable Tim Hortons" Chris explained.

"What's a Tim Hortans?" Stephoine asked.

"Canadian thing" explained Val and Chris as the same time.

Hunter sat in the living room; he put Fozzy on his lap as he sipped on the hot coffee. Lillian walked in and offered her sympathies; Hunter only nodded his head and thanked her. Chris sat next to him as Steph took the other side. "Where the hell did Matt go?" Hunter asked aloud.

"He vanished the moment he got here, said he had to go look for his brother Jeff" Called out Val from the kitchen.

The three said in silence for a moment as they pondered their next move "So… what now?" Chris asked.

"I don't know"

"I think I do. I know where a gimmickcurse is," Stephoine said.

"Do tell, or is it going to be a surprise?" asked Chris.

"Bella LaWeird. You know who has entrusted a gimmickcurse with his most loyal followers. Bella's one of them. The King of the Ring cup! She spoke of it while tormenting me"

"Great, but where does that take us?" Hunter questioned. "We're as good as convicts technically, everyone is looking for us. We're nearly out of the shape-shifting potion. Where do we look?"

"The bank! You and I both know that the bank can be nearly impossible to break into," she said with a smile.

"Oooo Stephy has an evil look!" Chris said with an evil grin of his own.

"Indeed she does," laughed Hunter.

"We have one thing that can get pass a trolls and goblins in the bank…. A Leprecon!"

Hunter and Chris stared at one another until they stared back at her. "Steph, the guy on the lucky charms box doesn't count. Also, the cereal is pure sugar." Chris announced.

"I'm referring to Hornswaggle! He can get in and out of the bank easily! He can help us!"

"Oh right, a Leprecon is going to want to help us" Hunter growled.

"You saved his life, it's the least he could do!" Steph explained.

"Let's see if he will," said Hunter.

"I'll bring the Lucky Charms," announced Chris.


	20. Chapter 20 Questions

Chapter 20 questions

As Hunter and the gang made their way upstairs, a sudden through came to mind. "But first, I need to talk to the new wand maker guy. What's his name again?"

Chris through it over for a moment, until the name came to mind, he snapped his fingers and announced. "His name is Fantino, Cantino, Sombrito… I kid really! It's Santino Marella!"

"Really? Are you kidding me? That guy!" Steph demanded.

"Yeah… might as well get started" Hunter said with a sigh.

He approached the room that held Santino. Hunter knocked first before he walked in. "Hunter Potter… Ah, I see you finally came to speak with me, Santino! And what do you owe the pleasure to speaking with the likes of me?"

"Are you done? I see your so full of yourself your eyes are brown and you're spewing crap out of your mouth" Hunter announced. "The dragon that saved your life, has died… You owe him this much to help me"

Santino blinked. "That made no sense!" he said in his thick accent.

Hunter placed Rando's wand on his lap. "Tell me about this wand"

Santino looked it over and nodded his head. "Made of unicorn horn…. Rando Malcoy's. What of it?" he asked.

"Can I use it, I was told by Mr. D-Vono that the wand picks the owner, since this isn't my wand… Will it still work?" he asked.

"Why not? It's not like a tooth brush or anything" Stephoine chimed in.

"Ew… Image!" Chris sneered.

"She's right, even through it's someone else's wand, it will still work for you" Santino explained. "Now, let me be, I need my beauty sleep, put on a lousy DVD and I shall sleep like a baby…"

"I'm sure we can find other methods," growled Chris as he closed the door. "Lillian told me he's been complaining about everything, including her DVD collection"

"What an assclown" mutter Hunter.

"Quite stealing my line!" snapped Chris. "As soon as I started saying assclown, everyone says it!"

"It's catchy, now, for the Leprecon. Lucky Charms please" Hunter asked. Chris gave him a full box. "I'm going in, and I need to do this alone"

"We understand Hunter, good luck," Stephoine whispered as she kissed his cheek. Hunter went into the room that contained Hornswaggle, and prepared for the worst. He closed the door and locked it behind him; he expected to find him on the bed, however the Leprecon was nowhere in sight!

"What the hell? Where is he?" hunter whispered below his breath.

He decided to sit down and eat some of the cereal. Some eluded from his hand and hit the ground. He was about to clean up the mess… until he noticed the cereal vanished off the floor. Curious, he dropped a few more. A smirk came over him as a small hand crept from under the bed, snatching the little marshmallow bits. Hunter made a trail of lucky charms leading out from under the bed. He watched as the arm under the bed began to venture out. Soon, a full Leprecon emerged to again more lucky charms. Hunter snatched him from the ground as soon as the opportunity came.

"Hornswaggle is it?" he asked as it squirmed in his arm. "Look, I'm not after your pot of golf or whatever the hell you keep. I need your help!"

Hornswaggle settled down. Hunter put him on the bed. "We need to break into the bank. There is something in Bella LaWeird's vault, a key to stopping you know who"

"What's in it for me?" Hornswaggle demanded.

Hunter shook the box of lucky charms cereal, hoping it was a good enough sound to the little man. However it wasn't. "Well, what the hell do you what?"

Hornswaggle thought it over, he grinned when he announced his price. "I want a magic wand like yours!" he said with a grin.

"Uh… that would be a no"

He crossed is arms in protest and thought of another price. He looked to Hunter and back at the floor. "There is a sword… that you possess right now… the arrow you used to kill the Basilisk… turning to a blade…. I want that!" he grinned.

Such a high price, Hunter needed that sword still to destroy the gimmickcurses; he can't just give it to a Leprecon! "I still need it though," Hunter explained.

"The sword or no help! We're just as magical are you are, if my people had wands, oh your asses would be in so much trouble!" Hornswaggle grinned.

"More like our shins" muttered Hunter.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing let me think about it. Here, keep the box" Hunter left the box of cereal on the bed as he walked out of the room. He saw Steph and Chris waiting for him out in the hallway.

"Well? Is the little green midget going to help us?" Chris questioned, only to be elbowed by Stephoine in the gut.

"Little person!" she growled to him. "Midget is so rude!"

"He wants either a wand… or the fancy ass blade," Hunter explained.

Stephoine rolled her eyes as Chris protested all the way down the stairs. "He can't be serious! He can't even hold up the sword! Why the hell does he want it!" Chris demanded.

"It was made by Leprecon" came the voice of Val Jericsley. "I can hear you guys yak all the way down the stairs."

He sat down the three friends and explained. "They can be just as feisty as the goblins when it comes to stuff they made. The Leprecons created that sword you carry out of dragon's banes, they are the only ones who can make weapons from such creatures. So when it is no longer in their possession, they get pretty pissed off. So they will do anything to get it back or get something better in return"

"Something better? He wanted a wand!" Hunter announced.

"They don't know how to make wands, besides. Never give one to a Leprecon… Especially him! I've heard many things about Hornswaggle, God only knows what he would do it one came into his possession!" Val shuttered at the thought. "But I suggest you keep your word as to what you promise him, not only is the little guy potentially powerful… he's Irish!"

As Val walked away, Hunter came up with an idea. He knew how to make everyone happy… even if it meant a little bit of trickery and lying!

MEANWHILE

With what information Vincemort had gathered, he found himself at the spot he knew he would have come to eventually. After tormenting countless sorcerers, his search brought him here, to the gravesite of the great Taker Darcodorf. Bursting into the crypt, Vincemort saw it in his hands. Little did he know, that what lay inside the crypt was nothing but a fake version of the great sorcerer. But in his hands was what he wanted. The wand.

"I knew it" Vincemort grinned as he took it from the Deadman. He held it in the palm of his own, feeling the power flowing from it. "And they say you can't take it with you…" he smirked before leaving the crypt. Vincemort knew with the new wand of Undisputany… Hunter Potter would fall at his feet…


	21. Chapter 21 Breaking in Ocean's style

Chapter 21 Breaking in Ocean's style

Hunter had talked to Hornswaggle later on that day and told him the deal, he promised to give him the sword… when he was done with it. The news seemed rather upsetting to the little man, yet there was a twinkle in his eyes as he soon agreed to the terms. Hunter didn't trust the look the least bit, yet at the moment, he was left with no choice.

They planned the break in for weeks, each person playing an important part. Hornswaggle told them of the enchantments blocking the vaults, however he knew a good way to get past them. There was a distrustful smile on the face of Hornswaggle, however the three knew there was no way around it, this plan could not be done without him.

When the time came to break in, Hunter recalled the strand of hair he took from Bella LaWeird. There was enough to change one person into her… that was Stephoine. "Why do I have to be LaWeird?" she demanded.

"Because, we aren't use to the parts that giggle" smirked Chris as he got slapped hard in the arm once more.

"I endured being Hunter, why can't one of you be the wacko?"

"Because, you have the women intuition!" Hunter said in a confident tone. "You know if Chris and I were to be a woman, we would ignore it and be unaware of the potential danger therefore dooming us all"

"Ah, good point" Steph said with a grin.

As the plans finalized, Chris looked about in his bag for items they could use. He recalled an odd pair of boots left in his trunk from a while back. He put them on in a sudden urge and was stunned as to what they did… He grew! The boots gave him a different height! "I didn't know I had a pair of these… how the hell did they get into my bag?" he asked.

Hunter only shrugged as he found another bottle of the potion to use on Chris. There was one final strand of hair left in the box Kane left for him. "Chris, bottoms up!" he said as he passed the vial.

Unsure as to what he was going to turn into, he drank down the contents. Much to his surprise, Chris had turned into a Hardy! He looked like Matt, just much taller and different facial appearance. "Whoa… I look good" he smirked to the new look. Stephoine drank down her potion as Hunter gathered his invisible robe, Hornswaggle and Fozzy.

"Ok. Let's go" he announced as they made their way out the door, Val and Lillian saw them off and wished them the best of luck, Hunter knew he was going to need it. They teleported to the market place, just before the bank, Hunter casted his invisible robe on as Fozzy went invisible as well. Hornswaggle rode on his shoulders and braced for dear life.

As they walked, they noticed so many people begging in the streets, their wands taken away by the Ministry for being dirtbloods. "How awful" Chris whispered.

Jut as they approached the bank, they heard a thick accent call to them. "LaWeird!"

Stephoine nearly didn't pause, but Hunter took hold of her shoulder and forced her around as if responding to the name, she came face to face with a man named Finley. "I was wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Stephoine smirked. "Getting some cash, you know how it is, money talks," she explained in a cocky tone.

"Aye that it does, I was heading there my self, come along, I shall keep an eye on you. Those beggars look shady if you ask me…" Finley soon took notice of Chris. He stared at him for the longest time, Hunter just realized that his friend added an extra touch to the outfit by wearing dark sunglasses and looked rather… mysterious. "Who the hell is he?"

"A mute and body guard, don't mind him. He's just along for the ride," she explained.

"Ah, I see, you pay him at night huh? In between the sheets" smirked Finley.

A wave of disgust came over Hunter, the feeling intensified when Stephoine said. "You will know when I owe you payment"

However it clenched the deal in Finley's mind that she was indeed Bella LaWeird. Hunter kept a tight lip as they walked to the bank; Chris kept looking behind him, expecting to see Hunter, but remembers a short time late that his friend was indeed invisible. They entered the bank; just as security measures have been implemented. There were guards at the door with rods to see if anyone was using any magic to bypass them. Luckily, Hunter was able to curse them so they would forget whom they did and didn't scan.

The moment one asked if he scanned Bella LaWeird, Hunter cursed Finley's mind who immediately took offence to the question. "You wish to take this out side boy? You dare doubt my word!" he demanded after telling them they had already been through. After some harsh words and a blow from a shillelagh later, they continued onward to the front desk, so far so good.

As Stephoine stood before the desk, the troll before her asks for ID… Hunter just remembered Steph took her wand. If she has Bella's real wand, that would make Finley very suspicious. So left with no other choice, Hunter cursed the goblin and he believed the wand Stephoine possessed was someone else's. "I see you have a new one, very nice Miss. LaWeird," he explained.

Finley gave a curious look. "How did he know yours was missing?" he asked of her.

"Damn it" Hunter growled lowly as he then cursed Finley. The troll then summoned a goblin to escort them to the vault. He had to use a possession curse on both the goblin and the Irish man to get to the carts. He forced Finley to stay behind as Hunter, Chris and Stephoine were on their way to the vault.

"This is more fun than a barrel of monkeys" smirked Chris.

"Oh shut up" growled Stephoine as the cart made it's way through the endless tunnels, the most puzzling thing down here was a waterfall. Hunter was about to asked about it until they were splashed by it. Stephoine's potion wore off, as did Chris'! Hunter had to reapply the curse on the goblin.

"New security feature, takes away any magic spells by thieves" Hornswaggle explained.

"You tell us this now!" Demanded Chris.

Hornswaggle came from hiding as he pulled out odd-looking chimes from his pocket. There was an uneasy roar coming from the distance, as they gained closer and closer. Hunter saw it… a massive dragon! However… that wasn't the strange thing about it. It looked almost familiar!

Fozzy came out of hiding and stared at the beast. Before Hornswaggle could set off the chimes, Hunter stopped him as Fozzy flew ahead. "I think she's working out a deal," Hunter explained.

They came closer and closer to the dragon that did let them pass. The scales on it were filthy, yet the pattern was clear. It had crimson scales with a black tint in the right light. However, the beast was blind. Fozzy remained with the creature as they went on ahead to the vault. The moment of truth arrived as Hunter forced the Goblin to open the door. He then knocked it out the only way he knew how… a hard blow would suffice.

They walked into the vault with an uneasy sense. Looking about at all the gold and antiques, Chris shivered. "It is just me, or does this seem a little too easy?"

As much as Hunter didn't want to admit it… he was right. his arm hit a small pile of gold; it began to burn suddenly as the gold multiplied. "I don't know whether to be impressed… or worried!" Hunter announced.

Hornswaggle looked concerned. "I would be worried. That's a multiplex curse!" he said aloud. "The gold will burn, and every time you touch something in the vault, it will make worthless replicas of itself!"

"I suspect there is more to this" Chris sighed.

"When everything multiplies, it burns your flesh! And eventually crushes you under the weight!"

"See, I told you" Chris said aloud. "Good thing I propped the door open"

"With what?" Stephoine asked.

"There was some loose brick from the big ass dragon moving about, it's holding the door open" he explained.

"OK, so everyone watch yourself, the cup has to be in here somewhere… I hope," said Hunter.

"And if not?" Chris questioned.

However, Hunter didn't answer him. They just had to keep looking around. Stephoine kept staring at Hornswaggle, not trusting him the least bit.

Although they had been warned, due to the narrow space of the vault it was hard not to bump into anything. Stephoine, Chris, Hunter and Hornswaggle were getting burned badly; they had to hurry as the room was soon becoming narrow. Looking about, Hunter gazed upward on an odd looking shelf covered with various trinkets. Yet one he saw brought a smile to his face. "Do you see what I see?" he asked his friends.

Looking up, Stephoine caught it. "The King of the Ring cup!" she grinned. Using her wand, she tried to get it down. However since it was a gimmickcurse it didn't respond to magic. But it did prove it was one of them! Hunter took Stephoine's bag and reached in for the sword, he was lucky and very thankful he grabbed it handle first. The moment it came out of the bag, did Hornswaggle's eyes lighten up with great excitement. He was so caught up into it that he accidentally knocked over ancient armor! It multiplied and began to burn him. Chris rescued him as Stephoine levitated Hunter up to the cup. Hunter managed to tip the cup over with the sword and catch it before it hit the ground, since it was a gimmickcurse it was unaffected by the curse of the multiplex. However just as he got down to the ground, did Hornswaggle jump him! He stole the sword and ran out of the vault screaming for security.

"THAT DAMN LITTLE BASTARD!" Hunter cursed; loud bells were heard as the sounds of cart coming in at high speed. Running out of the vault, not caring if the gold was burning them, Steph, Chris and Hunter stood trapped.

"Now what?!" Chris demanded.

Hunter stared at the dragon. "We ride! Come on and help me break the chains!"

Working as quickly as they could, casting spell after spell they shattered the chains on the dragon. Fozzy even assisted in getting the last shackle off. Hunter climbed up its tail as he assisted Steph and Chris onto it's back. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What makes you think it's not going to turn around and eat us?" Chris asked.

"I don't!" Hunter replied with a smirk.

"You do know… I HATE IT WHEN YOU DON'T THINK THINGS THROUGH!" Chris screamed as the dragon began to flap its wings. The goblins that were approaching on the carts tried to frighten it with the loud chimes. Yet the taste of freedom was so close at hand, it refused to yield. It began to fly through the tunnels crashing, and smashing all along the way before breaking through the banks and heading towards the sky. The three looked down at the magnificent getaway, it only brought a smile to Hunter's face.

"Maybe I ought to be renamed Houdini!"

"Maybe you ought to change you name to who gives a…" before Chris could finish his answer he began to look around. "Uh… anyone know where it's going? The dragon is blind after all."

"I think it's going to be a surprise Chris, just sit back and enjoy the ride" Grinned Stephoine.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Hunter so much, you're creeping the hell out of me!"


	22. Chapter 22 The final rest stop

Chapter 22 The final rest stop

They flew for hours on end, all the while Chris kept saying. "Are we there yet?" to creak a joke. However it grew boring after ten minutes, and then annoying within twenty. Looking down, Hunter saw they were flying over a lake, he told his friends if they were to ditch the dragon, now would be the time. With quickness they leaped off it's back as they plunged into the water.

It was just slightly cold, which was good. Better than freezing in fridge waves. The shore wasn't too far off. They all swam for it as the dragon took rest on the side of the shore. What was odd though was it began to shrink… "I think we ought to see if it's ok," Hunter announced.

Chris stared at him with a rather bizarre look. "Are you crazy!" he demanded.

But Hunter decided to go anyway. Steph and Chris stayed behind to start a fire and make camp. Fozzy followed him, refusing to leave Hunter's side.

Walking the distance, he paused when he saw the dragon in its human form. It was cleansing its face as he tried to clean out its eyes. Slowly, and carefully, Hunter approached, talking all the way. "Hey! You down there! You ok?" he called.

The creature paused as it turned its head towards him. Shockingly enough… the dragon looked like Kane! "KANE?" he demanded.

The creature roared aloud to him, summoning its dragon's voice in attempt to ward off Hunter. Yet he stood his ground.

"Whoa, wait, look. I am good friends… well… actually I can't even say that. I know OF him, I thought maybe you did too," Hunter explained. The creature wore tattered rag, and tried to stare at Hunter, but he noticed the odd thing about the creature… it had no eyes!

"What business do you want of me?" it demanded.

"You just looked familiar, what the hell happened to you?"

The beast smirked. "I went for a job at the bank, as a security guard… damn goblins knew what I was, place their bonds on me and turned me into my true form after taking out my eyes! MY GODDAMN EYES!" he yelled. He growled lowly and bitterly.

"No sh-t" Hunter muttered. "Look… I don't know you. You don't know me. But, perhaps we can help each other out?"

A smirk came over him. "I doubt it mortal. My brothers will find me. When they do, I will get myself a new pair of eyes!" he said in a sadistic tone.

Hunter didn't like the sound of that. "What's your name? I'm Hunter Potter by the way"

He crossed his arms. "Jacob, Jacob Goodnight..." the creature paused when he heard a deep roar into the night sky. A smirk came over him. The roars grew deeper and deeper, as they gained ground. Making Hunter rather uncomfortable. "You… you have a set don't you?"

"Oh hell yeah I do… wait… you're talking about eyes… aren't you?" Hunter asked. A sadistic grin came over the blind dragon. "Uh… Well… I won't keep you, nice knowing you… here's hoping you have a good… night…" Hunter decided to take his leave in an instant, as the roar grew louder. He was rather creeped out with what was spoken to him, especially about the dragon getting a new pair of eyes! He just wanted to be sure it wasn't his eyes Jacob would want!

Hunter made his way back to camp. "Well?" Stephoine asked.

"Uh… That one was really freaky! His eyes were taken out of his head! But… he said his brothers would get him a new pair…" Hunter's voice trailed off.

"Something tells me Brutality runs in that kind of family" smirked Chris. "So, did any of you know that Bella LaWeird was a bargain basement, filthy, dirty, most disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag hoe?"

"Chris… I was Bella LaWeird" Stephoine growled. "You wouldn't dare call me that would you?"

Chris' eyes widened. "Uh… No… of course not" However he did take a little while to answer that, but Hunter doubted his own best friend would dare call Stephoine something like that!

Hunter shared in the laugh, until his mind pulsed; a splitting headache ensued as he began to see through the eyes of Vincemort.

He just arrived at the bank and noticed the damage done. "What the hell happened here!"

"Thieves sir… Hunter Potter was here with accomplices!" explained a goblin.

Vincemort stormed to Bella LaWeird's vault, he looked about and freaked when he saw the cup was gone! He began to unleash hell upon anyone who stood in his way, yet the sudden urge came over him, he thought of Ringwarts in and instant… Hunter managed to regain himself just as Chris splashed water onto him.

Spitting some of it out, and clearing it from his face, he turned to him. "Gee… thanks," he said sarcastically.

"What happened Hunter?" Steph asked.

"The last gimmickcurse… it's at Ringwarts! He knows we are hunting them… he's going to check the other locations to be sure they are still there… I think we only got a few hours… if that!" Hunter announced. "But we have noticed a pattern. The King of the ring cup, Locket, ring, they are all trinkets that meant something to him… Some artifacts of the school, I think the last one is at the school. I got a feeling what it is"

"Well, let's get going then!" announced Chris. "Not point in sitting on our asses here and doing nothing!"

"We need to plan this though, I have no doubt the Dead Eaters are already there. With the Corporation gone… guys, we're going to be outnumbered!"

"Are you forgetting you're the luckiest son of a bitch?" Chris questioned. "You've had everything thrown at you and yet you still fly by the seat of your ass and get away. Hunter… Let's go and end this!"

Stephoine agreed. Hunter smiled as he changed into dry clothing, the hiding stops here. It's time to stop Vincemort!


	23. Chapter 23 The other brothers

Chapter 23 – The other brothers of destruction.

Hunter, Stephoine and Chris knew they had to get to Ringwarts for the final Gimmickcurse to be destroyed. But it was easier said than done, they figured if they attempted to get in through the back by Ringsquare, they would be ok. However the moment they stepped foot in Ringsquare were they noticed. The grounds had been cursed as an alarm went off that mimicked the sound of Melina screaming. Hunter was all to familiar with that noise after one of the guys accidentally walked in on her in the shower.

The invisible robe was over them, hiding the three from sight, however the Dead eaters knew they were about. "They can't be far, no one can teleport from the curse, send out the Tormentors!" one called. The dark creatures began to fill the sky.

"Damn it" Hunter growled. He had to use his Begonus charm to be rid of the Tormentors. The three kept moving to be on the safe side.

"I will summon the dark lord!" came the voice of one of the dead eaters.

"Don't do that you fool! We don't even know what the hell is out here yet!" yelled another.

The three friends stayed close and huddled under the invisible robe until a powerful hand caught hold of them. They kept running into one another, unable to see who took them let alone where they were going. They were thrown harshly into a room. Hunter and Chris were prepared to attack when they caught the back of the man's head… He… he looked familiar.

He had short reddish brown hair; he turned to them with a familiar pissed off look Darcodorf gave him. "You are a bunch of dumbasses you know that!" he whispered lowly.

He opened the door as a Dead Eater yelled to him. "Was it you that stepped out!"

"No! I was putting out my cat!" the stranger yelled.

"You know the rules though! No leaving your house after dark!"

"I know the damn rules! But I refuse to get in trouble for putting out a Goddamn cat, all the while if you summon your boss. You're going to get in trouble for a pussy!" He slammed the door shut as he turned back to the three. "I don't even have a damn cat" he sighed aloud.

"Darcodorf?" Hunter asked.

The man snickered before spitting something from his mouth onto the ground. "Who the hell… oh wait… that's right… Ok get your asses upstairs, quietly" he ordered.

Hunter was unsure what to make of him; Chris swore it was Darcodorf with a haircut. Stephoine however kept doing a double take of this man. Looking about, they realized they were in the Squared Circle store. There was a table set up in the top, as well as another man in the room. "Look at what the dragon dragged in!"

His voice sounded like Kane with a sense of humor! "Who the hell are you people? I am really creeped out right now!" demanded Chris.

"What, the family resemblance isn't enough? Damn, let me make this simple, I'm Callway. That there in the corner is my brother Isaac. You've met some of our other kin"

"Kane and Taker?" Stephoine whispered.

"Yeah, but why they act the way they are, not even we know. Not to mention that last name Taker came up with. Darcodorf… Darcodork is more like it." Isaac emerged from the shadows, oddly enough; he had short blond hair similar the form Hunter took before back at Monsoon Alley. All of his teeth however remained fanged.

"Oh man, we always hazed him on that, Darcodork, pure gold bro. I started that you know" Callway smirked before spitting into a brass jar in the corner.

"You have no idea how freaked out I am right now to know you two are related to those two…" Chris asked.

A smirk came from both men that sent chills down all of their spines. "Well, Kane and Taker take their work too seriously. All that crap at Ringwarts and all, they don't have time to enjoy things like torturing a few squirrels. Those were the days… Well, not like our other brother, you remember right? Jacob? Man was he twisted, gouged the eyes out of house elves" Isaac asked.

Hunter's eyes widened to the name.

"No kidding, remember that eyeball collection he started. Mother didn't care since he was the only one that went to sleep at night. Not wonder she called him Goodnight some of the times, what a pet name huh?" Seeing he had gone off topic, Callway quickly went back on the subject. "But yeah, he went to work for the bank as a security guard… no one has seen the bastard since. I wonder if it worked out for him?"

Hunter, Stephoine and Chris swallowed their response to the question; Hunter's friends were just realizing that the dragon they busted from the bank was Callway and Isaac's missing sibling. "Well then, why the hell are you two here?" Hunter demanded.

"To help you, boy, after Taker reverted to his true self, someone has to watch your ass! God knows what would happen if no one did! Kane has been occupied with other matters," Callway explained.

Hunter's attention turned to Isaac in the corner who was still grinning about his recent squirrel comment. He regained himself and turned to the three. "So what are you kiddies going to do from here?"

"We have to get to Ringwarts, there's a gimmickcurse we need to take out in order to destroy you know who once and for all!" Stephoine explained.

"God, Taker got you hunting those huh? I don't see why the hell he put that damn ring on before. You have any idea what Dad would have done… Oh he would get the lecture from Hell!" Callway smirked.

"Oh yeah, I remember those. I got that once, I set a mortal on fire"

"The apples don't fall far from one another huh?" Chris uttered under his breath. Yet the looks he got from the brothers made him instantly shut up.

"Well… this was great talking to you and all. But we got to go kick some ass" Hunter announced, he stood to leave.

"Sit your ass back down boy! It's not that simple" Callway ordered.

Slowly Hunter sat back down into his chair. "The reason why they caught you out there is because of the curse on the ground, senses any movement. Of course not us, Dragons and all" grinned Isaac.

"So we're stuck!" growled Chris.

"We have to get there! We have to stop him before he harms anyone else!" Hunter yelled.

"Will you shut up and let us finish! God, how did Taker stand you!" growled Callway. "We got something for you to use" He walked over to the wall and knocked on it the same way Taker did when he came to pick Hunter up from his house. The wall began to sink into itself before revealing a tunnel. Strangely enough, someone was coming out of it. To the three friend's shock, it was John Cena!

"HUNTER POTTER! YOU BASTARD!" he cheered rather joyously.

"Um…. Thanks?" Hunter didn't know how to take the bastard statement from Cena.

"Man, you came back at the right time, the school is over run by Dead eaters. Instead of defense against the dark art class… it's just dark arts. But not to worry, The Creatures of the Night are still going strong!" Cena explained.

"My God, what happened to your arm?" Stephoine noticed the scars across Cena's arms and face. And the fact his arm was in a sling

"Oh, when one refuses to do what is asked in the dark art lessons… well… they have other ways of making you learn something, basically… you get your ass kicked"

"What about the others? Kelly, Rory, Robbie… even Lee!" Hunter asked.

"Well since all this happened. Kelly went missing before she even got to school. Trish went back home after Easter and didn't come back, I on the other hand have been trying to rally the troops as it were… it didn't go so well at first. Since they began to target my grandmother…" Cena paused after that.

"They didn't…" Chris was about to say.

"Oh Hell no! She ended up taking out the Dead eaters that went after her! Gram has been on the run since. So have I… I've been basically living here for the past few months, as well as everyone else. We're being targets Hunter. But we're going ok… for the most part, that Lee kid isn't doing so well."

There was a tone Hunter didn't like to hear. "What do you mean John?"

"Follow me, you'll see soon enough" John led them through the tunnel; the path grew darker and darker until he pushed in something. "Watch out for that first step, its hell" he warned as he leaped out. Chris followed, the Stephoine and last but not least, Hunter.

He was greeted with an odd surprise, the COTN were in the room, and same with those in the first year that Hunter had yet to meet. They cheered aloud for him as all welcomed him back to Ringwarts. "Wow… I see the club grew" A smile came over him when he saw the Hardys made it back safely to the school.

"We have code names to use. We got the Degenerates, Chain Gang, Divas and so on. But that doesn't matter now, we got you to led us to battle!" John grinned.

Hunter's mouth dropped. "Whoa, battle… back up… no one is going into battle"

"What? But we thought that was the reason why you were coming back. You were going to led us," Trish said aloud.

"There's something I have to do first, it must be done no ifs ands or buts. Trust me on this…" Hunter looked about the room. "Where's Lee?" normally Damon and Dante would be in full view.

John cleared his voice. "While you were gone, some Dead eater liked the way she imagined things, he figured it had to do with her creative eyes…" he trailed off.

Hunter shook his head in disbelief. "They wouldn't dare," he whispered.

"They took her eyes man, she's blind. Damn movie some Dead Eater saw. He teaches one of the classes and keeps them in a jar in front of the room" Matt explained.

"That doesn't mean I can't fight!" came a voice, people parted as Lee stood in the back of the room in the shadows. "I maybe blind damn it, but I can still fight!"

She stepped forward defiantly. "My imagination is still as strong as ever as one Dead Eater learned the hard way when he pissed off Sulphur. I can still fight damn it!" she announced.

"Uh… Lee. Great speech and all, but it would have been more effective if you weren't yelling at the wall" Chris explained.

Slowly she tuned around. "Well then, next time say something!" she growled.

Hunter shook his head in disbelief. "Lee, all the more power to you. But I got a plan of my own, and it must be done. We need to keep this room open. Lee, you stay put here. Well… all of you better stay here, but I need someone to take me to Camelclaw. There's an item I need to look for," Hunter announced. Kelly Kelly volunteered to take him.

"Wait, you two can't just walk out like that! There's a spell casted on the floor. It will let any Dead Eater know if there's students out!" John warned.

"Then how the hell are we going to get pass them!"

"Simple, you don't take a single step!" came a strange voice.

Lee's smile widened as she heard the voice, he emerged from the shadows. A dark looking stranger with his face covered by a hood. Hunter was rather disgusted for he had black veins protruding from his flesh. A serpent like tongue came into view from this stranger, yet he knew where it came from. "I'm guessing you're Sulphur?" Hunter asked.

The stranger grinned, baring his fangs. "Indeed. I can take you where you need to be. I cannot set off the alarm"

Hunter distrusted this creature, he much rather have Damon or Dante escort him and Kelly through the halls. But Lee assured him her latest creation was a good one. "He's gotten me out of some tough scraps Hunter, and the others. He won't hurt you… well… he can't" she grinned.

"I don't think I fully believe you on that"

"Tick tock Potter!" called Chris. "We ain't got the time to debate on this! Just go already!" Chris yelled.

Hunter wrapped the robe around himself and Kelly Kelly once more as Sulphur took hold of them. He grinned and said. "Now… whatever you do… don't scream," he warned. A sinking feeling soon came over the friends, looking down. Hunter saw the floor was swallowing them up! Yet he recalled the last time what happened when he screamed… he managed to swallow this one as he vanished into the floor.


	24. Chapter 24 Crown of a King

Chapter 24 The crown of a King

Sulphur had taken the two directly into the room of Camelclaw, before them was a statue of its founder. Hunter recognized him in an instant. "That's Stu Hart isn't it?" he asked Kelly.

She nodded her head. "Yes it is, Stu was the founder of Camelclaw, it was originally going to be called the Hart Foundation until the idea was over ruled by family members. They used that name for business reasons and didn't want any confusion. So they name went with Camelclaw. He could make any man tap from stretching them. It is still done today with the head of house. Whenever anyone gets out of line, yet get stretched by Professor Hart" she explained.

"Professor Stu Hart?!"

"No, Bret Hart. His son. One of many"

Hunter kept starting at the statue and noticed the crown that lay at the foot, carved in marble, Hunter now knew what he was looking for. Question was… where could it be? "Do you know where that crown is?" Hunter asked.

Kelly's head shook no. "It's been missing for many years, people think it's become a lost artifact. But perhaps Professor Hart knows?" she questioned.

Hunter knew he had to find the Professor. However there was a commotion coming from outside of the door. Sulphur looked to it and hissed. "We've been found" he sneered.

"I tell you Fetus I heard something back here!"

"Oh God, it's the hick brothers. Jesse and Festus" Kelly whispered.

Hunter didn't know who they were. "They are Dead Eaters, notorious for tormenting… although one doesn't look all there" explained Sulphur. "You two hide, I got it," he said.

Hunter covered himself and Kelly in the robe once more as the door was busted down. The two Dead Eaters walked in. One had a blank expression on his face and drooled, as the other looked rather too happy to be a Dead Eater. "I knew I heard voices in here!" he said.

Sulphur came from the shadows frightening both the men. "Who… who the hell are you!"

Sulphur grinned as he took off his hood; the two men froze just before they could touch the dark marking on their arms. Hunter came from hiding and saw the two standing motionless. Kelly made the mistake of tapping Jesse that made him and Festus teetered over. Once they hit the ground, Jesse's weight forced Festus' hand down on the dark mark. "Aw crap!" growled Hunter.

Just then, the student of Camelclaw came down the stairs wondering what was going on. Hunter told them to go back up to the dorms or else they would be in trouble. "We got to get the teachers up!" Hunter announced.

However Professor Lindala soon joined him in the room. She was stunned to see Hunter was back, but not surprised to find Jesse and Festus out on the ground. Her eyes turned to Sulphur who stood there as innocently as he could. "You do realize I have run out of excuses for this?" she told him.

"You know about Sulphur?" Hunter demanded.

Professor Lindala smiled. "He's been very useful to say the least. Potter, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I've come to stop Vincemort once and for all, he's been summoned to come here, but… AW!" Hunter began to hold his forehead in pain. He saw Vincemort flying through the air, yet could hear his thoughts, he was going to check his locket first to be sure it was safe before heading to Ringwarts. "We don't have much time," Hunter moaned as he broke from the vision. "He will be here"

Professor Lindala nodded. She ordered Hunter to put his invisible robe back on. She then ordered Sulphur to take Miss. Kelly back to the others.

As Hunter rushed through the halls with Professor Lindala, they were suddenly stopped. Eric Spark stood in their way as they traveled down the staircase. "Professor Lindala… have you heard anything about Hunter Potter being in our school?" he asked.

"Can't say I have" she lied.

"Then why are you so protective of what's behind you?"

It all happened so fast as a duel ensured by the teachers. Hunter was in aw as Linda Lindala held her own against Spark. However he grew too powerful, that was until a sudden pulse of power came flying at Spark, sending him through the window!

Hunter took off his robe and saw a teacher standing above them, armed with a powerful wand, he looked rather unimpressed. "You think he would have seen that coming"

"Professor Hart, just the man I have been looking for. Mr. Potter needs to talk to you!"

Professor Bret Hart stared down at Hunter Potter, his arms crossed as he came closer and closer to him. "About what? You do realize he just endangered this school?"

"Now is not the time to bicker!" She snapped back.

"I am looking for the crown of your father, Stu Hart. It's important"

"That's been lost for years! I haven't even seen it" Hart snapped back. "I can't tell you where it could be…"

"Then we need to bide our time, summon the other teachers! Get everyone out of bed, we must defend the school long enough to get the students out!" Professor Lindala turned to Hunter. "We will hold him off as long as we can… We will get you the time you need," she vowed.

Hunter could only nod his head as he rushed down the stairs to the room the others were in. He was stunned though to see who was coming through the hidden passage. The whole Jericsley family had come, along with the Ministry. However in the room, Hunter noticed Stephoine and Chris were missing.

"Where the hell did they go?" Hunter demanded.

"Something about a bathroom break" Lee explained. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The fight of a life time" Hunter explained. Kevin Thorn looked about the room and then to those who followed him, he brought but a handful of followers and Damon into the school. "That's it?" Hunter demanded of him.

"We need to keep a backup plan, I have others waiting on the outside of the castle walls with Dante," he explained.

"Come on, we don't have time to argue!" called Mr. Jericsley. He led most of the people out of the room. However, Lee remained put.

"Are you ok staying in here alone?" Hunter asked of her.

"What the hell? Why not! It's not like I know where the door is or anything"

"Nice to see your sarcasm hasn't left you" Hunter smirked as he joined the others out of the room and into the main hall.


	25. Chapter 25 Theres going to be a rumble

Chapter 25 There's going to be a rumble.

Hunter made his way to the great hall; the room was in silence as he walked in with a stern look on his face. The teachers had already explained what was going to happen. However as Hunter stood before the room did Vincemort's voice echo in the walls of the school.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is… I don't want this to be a blood bath… Just give me Potter and you all shall be spared!" it announced.

"Well at least you get good sound in this place" Hunter uttered under his breath.

One of the women stood from Scaleyarse. "There he is… Potter… We can just give him Potter! You heard him! We would all be saved!" announced Jillian Hall.

Some of the students from Scaleyarse began to rise in attempt to grab Hunter. Yet Those of Griffengree stood first they surrounded Hunter and turned to face those who would dare come after him. "You want to send Potter to Vincemort. You go through us!" announced Matt Hardy. Creampuff and Camelclaw followed suit and stood defiantly before Scaleyarse, almost daring them to try it.

"Well since you put it that way Miss. Jillian. "Your house can be the first to leave," announced Professor Lindala.

"What about my possessions!" Jillian pleaded. "I need my microphone!"

"I think you can do without it… we call can," announced Professor Hart. "Everyone who decides to leave, you go with what is on your back, you cannot go back for your possessions."

"What if we want to stay? What if we want to fight?" questioned Jeff Hardy.

"If you are of age, you can. If not… you need to leave," said Professor Hart.

All of Scaleyarse left the room to leave, no one was going to stand and fight. Very few from Creampuff stayed. A quarter of Camelclaw remained as over half of Griffengree stayed.

"Now Hunter, I suggest you go and get looking!"

Hunter went off through the halls in search of a possible place; logic indicated to him that Vincemort did hide the crown in the school. "No duh" he muttered to himself. But where? Taking a shot in the dark he assumed it would have to be on a path to Darcodorf's office back to his dorm. So he began to look as of the top floor. However he was greeted with some help. Lee's little black dragon was running amuck, it spotted Hunter and went nearly crazy! It tugged onto his pant leg and tried to drag him somewhere. "Whoa, easy, what's the rush… besides the obvious!" he asked of it.

"He's trying to tell you something" Hunter turned and saw Showgrid with Khali. "He knows of something, I just got the message we came as quickly as he could to help you"

Hunter smirked as he saw Khali was ready to fight, his fists were clenched as a giant grin came over his face. "I need you two to find Steph and Chris for me. I am going to follow him…"

Hunter paused as he saw Professor Piper lead the likes of Rory, Robbie, Matt and Jeff through the hallways. The battle was close at hand. "Make it quick if you can"

"You can count on us! Come on Khali!" Showgrid called. They went their separate ways as Hunter followed the dragon. Up and down he went on the staircases until he came to a wall… a simple wall… but Hunter remembered it… the place he hid his potion's book!

"You smartass!"

"Why thank you" came Chris' voice. Hunter smiled as he saw his friends. They carried armfuls of fangs.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Remember the big ass snake you battled a few years back? Well we learned that they are able to kill the gimmickcurse! So we decided to load up on them! It was what we used on the cup, that thing melted like hot butter… yeah, I had nothing smartass to say about that…" Chris explained.

"How the hell did you get into the chamber?" Hunter demanded. Recalling only those that can speak snake are able to do so.

"Oh well… Chris was actually rather amazing! He mimicked your serpent voice and got into the chamber. I was rather impressed" Stephoine grinned.

"Ok, I think there is one in this room. Are you ready?" he asked his friends.

They nodded in agreement as Hunter opened the door…


	26. Chapter 26 What the hell

Chapter 26 what the hell's a Leviathan?

There was uncertainty the moment they stepped into the room. It was full! "Whoa… talk about mount Crapmore!" Chris announced.

It had become filled with useless and forgotten junk, however it wasn't going to stop Hunter. "We don't have time to get through all of this, let's start with the most likely spots and go from there" he announced.

"I think not Potter" came a cocky voice.

They had come face to face with Rando, Ric and Batista. A smirk had come across the three of them. "Can't I just kick your ass later? Where did you get your new wand Rando?" Hunter questioned.

A sneer came over Malcoy "My mother gave me her wand. And besides Potter, who said anything about you kicking my ass?" Rando questioned as Dave Batista took center stage.

He stepped forward with a grin. "For the longest time I have wanted to do this! To unleash the full power of my blood! Do you know how horrible it was to appear… weaker then you! You see… I'm not like the rest of you…"

"God he is starting to sound like Kane" Chris uttered under his breath. "Can you skip the drama and get right to your point!" he pleaded aloud.

Batista unleashed a fearsome roar to the three friends. "I AM A LEVIATHAN!" He roared proudly.

There was an awkward silence as Hunter and Chris turned to Steph. She only shrugged her shoulders as their attention turned to Rando; they looked perplexed as Chris mouth 'what's a leviathan?' to him.

Strangely enough, he was just as confused as they were. "Some friend you are" Chris growled lowly.

Batista turned to Rando and Ric. "What?! You didn't know either!" he demanded of them.

"We knew OF your… differences… we just didn't know what exactly you were. But we knew you were a grandfather…" Ric began to say

"Whoa… wait… this is rich" Hunter announced. "You… you're a grandpa?" He asked with a smirk. "Are you kidding me?"

"Wow… I never would have expected that out of him… like Vincemort being the father of a midget" Chris announced.

"Do you dare mock him Potter! Besides that rude interruption… Dave, what is a leviathan?" Ric asked.

Batista only rolled his eyes to them. "My mother was a sorceress, my father was a dragon…" he began to say.

"Whoa… awkward" said Chris.

"SHUT UP! It means I am part dragon, numb nuts!" Batista yelled.

"OOOOoooohhhhh!" Hunter and Chris said at the same time.

"And you are just about to witness what I am capable of! There's no Darcodorf to protect you now. Or Kane to keep me at bay! Your asses are grass and I am going to smoke it!" His hands became aflame as his eyes altered color. His skin grew tough as fangs emerged.

"Aw Hell" muttered Hunter as Batista began to throw flames to them. Time was running out, he had to get to that Gimmickcurse! What stunned Hunter was the fact that Rando and Flair were firing off curses right at them… the kind that you don't get up from. Between the burning junk and Rando. Hunter needed a plan.

Chris on the other hand did find some of the useless crap not so useless! There was some stuff from his brother's joke shops hidden among the pile, he took them out and used them. Luckily most were fireworks, however he managed to use them for a different way. Chris would announce the killing curses as he threw the fireworks; making the three men dodge them. However the more he attacked, the more fired up Batista became. This wasn't a good thing, the more they fired at Batista the more possessed he became of his power, soon, he began to breath it onto the untouched piles of junk, the room began to fill with smoke as Hunter's opportunity to get the crown faded.

"GO! We'll cover you!" Stephoine told him. Hunter ran like hell, taking refusing behind different piles each time as he was fired upon. He managed to get to the cabinets that were near the back. Sifting through the endless piles, he saw it! Taking hold of it quickly he backed away just as Batista was on the attack. He began to summon a new flame that encased the room. It took forms of wicked dragons and other mythical beasts poised to strike.

"I am not going to enjoy this" Chris muttered. "EVERYONE OUT!"

Hunter was too far from the door and too close to the fire to make a getaway unscathed. Yet as luck would have it, there was a broom near by. "What the hell it's no sledgehammer" he muttered as he got onto it and flew to the doorway.

He looked down and saw Rando and Ric were in danger; the fire grew hotter as Batista seemed to have vanished within it. "Aw hell, why do I have to care" Hunter growled to himself as he took hold of Rando and Ric. He flew them out of the room just in the nick of time. Stephoine and Chris were already out as the room engulfed in flames!

"Batista... what about Batista!" Rando asked as he looked about franticly for his friend.

"My God, he actually gives a damn about someone else!" Chris said in utter sarcastic amazement.

Not even Hunter knew for certain. That was until the room revealed itself once more. Dave Batista emerged. Singed, burn with no eyebrows or hair on his head. He breathed out a mouth full of soot before collapsing on the ground. "I think he's going to be ok… Just keep him away from open flames" joked Chris.

Hunter stared down at the crown and noticed something odd. It had the same marking as the other gimmickcurses when it gets destroyed… "Well I'll be damned! Thanks Dave, you destroyed it for us!" Hunter announced as he set the crown off to the side.

"I guess half dragon fire works just as good." Said Stephoine. Looking down, Rando had since vanished with Ric. There was a sudden commotion coming from the outside. Hunter peered out the window and saw a large battle ensuing on the main grounds.

"We got to go help them!" Hunter announced.

"Agreed. Chris, go with Hunter. I'll help those on the inside of the school," Stephoine explained.

The three agreed as they parted ways. Hunter took out Rando's wand as he prepared himself to do battle…


	27. Chapter 27 Enter the dragon

Chapter 27 Enter the dragon

Hunter and Chris found their way down to the battlefield, utter chaos has erupted full force. Things only grew worst as the vampires who once followed Kevin Thorn had turned on him and joined the Dead Eaters. However Dante quickly deposed them of. "Let this be a lesson to all of us, never trust a blood sucker" Chris growled as he spotted some of his fellow students in trouble, he quickly went on the defense to help them as Hunter looked about, wondering where the hell to start!

The skies filled with Tormentors, blocking out any moonlight or stars. The bitter cold threw everyone off, giving a great advantage to the Dead Eaters.

Hunter tried to summon his Begonus charm but the cold grew too much. Yet, the sky soon filled with fire as dragons emerged from nowhere! A shooting fireball came plunging towards the earth. There was a sudden burst of attack on the ground, sending Dead eaters flying into the werewolves. His hands aflame as he begged someone to come forward to challenge him, Hunter could hardly contain his smirk… Kane had returned… at least… he assumes it's him.

Rushing across the field, Hunter took out any Dead eater along the way. "KANE!" Hunter called, trying to get his attention. He soon joined the monster's side in battle. "What the hell took you so long?" Hunter smirked.

Kane gave a devious grin back. "My brothers wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially Jacob. I've never seen him so happy" Kane replied as he began to burn any creature or beast alive.

The battle went well for them, as Hunter saw Callway and Isaac not far from them. A contest ensued between them, they were seeing who could outdo the other in tormenting and punishing their enemies.

The werewolves suddenly got a surge of assistance; more of them seem to come from nowhere. Kane ordered Potter to leave, he was going to handle them. As much as Hunter didn't wish to do so, he knew it was best right now to let Kane battle alone.

The big red monster managed to hold his own, when he began to set them on fire did Hunter knew with out question Kane knew what he was doing. However the mood changed when Big Daddy V and Mark Henry came from behind him and knocked him to the ground.

In their full werewolf form, V looked to be formidable, Mark Henry looked worst! What worried Hunter was the fact Kane didn't change into his true form. Nevertheless he stood his ground against the monstrous beasts. Big Daddy alone easily over powered him… but Hunter wondered why he was allowing them to gain the upper hand? Was that Kane's intention? The Big Red Machine managed to land a few blows to the werewolves, but he was eventually overpowered. Big Daddy V kept throwing Kane across the ground until they reached a wall.

Big Daddy and Henry went into a full charge as Kane grabbed hold of both V and Henry, forced them through the brick! Hunter rushed to see if he could help him on the other side, yet froze the moment he got there… did he realize it was the wall to the seaside… with nowhere to go but down. Kane, Henry and V vanished within the mist as the battle continued.

Hunter began to make his mark as he used his favorite curse on the Dead Eaters. "SUCK IT!" he yelled. Without even thinking, they casted a spell towards Hunter… only to have it go off in their own face. Taking them permanently out of the battle.

Agonizing screams soon followed as he saw the dragon from earlier that night, Jacob was on the battlefield with a new pair of eyes… and getting another for his collection. It disgusted Hunter as he saw how many Dead eaters walked about blindingly, only to be done away with moments later from the creature who blind them.

Continuing onward. Hunter saw Mel was dealing with a small army, however she was able to handle herself. She summoned the water from the sea to aid her and quickly turn the liquid to ice. With no remorse she shattered her victims and move on to another part of the grounds. "Well… she doesn't need my help… I hope she knows about Kane," He whispered to himself.

Farther down, He saw Shannon Moore Jericsley and Adam battle two dead eaters from the Corporation. Shannon made the announcement. "Consider this my notice!" as he took one out.

"Really?! You are going to quite that way!" joked Adam.

However, he didn't see the Dead eater behind him. "EDGE LOOK OUT!" Hunter screamed.

There was a burst of red light, blinding everyone in range. However… none were prepared for the outcome of the blast.

Callway and Isaac were the first on the scene as they disposed of the Dead Eaters. Chris soon joined them as he stood in utter shock to the sight. "No… My God NO!" he cried.

Adam lay there; eyes widen open… but blinked a short time later as he slowly sat up. "Someone… pushed me…" he said. Looking before him, the tears flowed… Chris Benoit Jericsley lay motionless before him. "Dad…" he cried.

Hunter couldn't help but cry himself; the man was like a best friend to him. Callway looked about his eyes widened as big ass scorpions came climbing over the walls "Come on, we got to get you inside! Come on!" he ordered.

"I am not leaving without my dad!" shouted Chris.

"I will bring him inside, but you got to get yourselves to safety!" Callway ordered.

Hunter began to get a mind-pounding headache once more. He saw through the eyes of Vincemort… he knew where he was. "I'm going after the son of a bitch!" Hunter growled.

Chris stood next to his friend. "So am I"

Isaac looked to Callway and nodded. Stephoine soon joined them as she was taken back by the sudden departing of Mr. Jericsley. "We have to get that damn snake," Hunter told her. She agreed as they tried to find a way out of the school. Hunter knew Vincemort was at the wailing Ref's, how to get there was a puzzle for them. Yet help came.

Sulphur emerged from the ground and took hold of all three. "Hold on and don't scream" he wanted as he pulled them rapidly into the earth. Much to their surprise, they found themselves in the wailing ref's! Hidden behind boxes, they peered into the room. Vincemort had placed a protection spell on the snake; he spoke alone with Eric Bischoff Spark.

"The damn wand isn't working for me, it doesn't feel powerful! What the hell is wrong with it damn it! It's called the Wand of Undisputany for a reason, why isn't it working!" Vincemort hissed.

"But you have used it… it works for you…" Eric began to say. However, a creepy grin came over the dark master.

"Not to its full power… because… it's previous owner is still alive…" His eyes narrowed at Spark. "Destroy him!"

Hunter gasped as the snake stuck down Spark, Stephoine had to look away as Chris' mouth dropped in utter shock. Vincemort left satisfied that the wand would now work better for him. When the scene was clear, they three rushed to Spark. He wasn't going to make it. Spark grabbed hold of Hunter and told him to take it… Wisps came from his mouth, perhaps a tamer version of retrieving a memory. Stephoine found a jar and placed it inside as Spark died. Hunter was about to speak until something took hold of him; they began to be pulled back into the floor. Without notice, they returned to Ringwarts. The school was in shambles as many walked around injured. There were fewer numbers than before, as the three feared the utter worst.

Inside the great hall, those who survived sat and tried to assist the wounded, those that perished lay on the ground. Vincemort's voice echoed the walls, giving warning to those remaining inside. "If you wish to survive, have Potter meet me in the forest within the hour! If not, I will dare to step into the school myself and destroy all those in my way!"

The room remained still and quite as Callway took the floor trying to plan strategies. He spoke of promise of reinforcements. However the hope shattered as a panicked Mel kept calling aloud Kane's name.

"Where is he? Where is Kane!" she demanded. Everyone soon noticed his presence gone in the room; it didn't sit well with many that such a powerful person… was defeated.

Hunter approached her, and decided to tell her the truth. The moment she learned what became of him did a wave of fear wash over her. She didn't cry, for hope remained in her that he was still out there.

Thorn was severely injured as his own people turned against him. "It was a foolish error on their part" spoke aloud Dante. There wasn't a scratch on the man; but Hunter spoke as to how many vampires fell at his hands. However Damon was more battered than anything.

Hunter soon felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned and was stunned to see Lee. "There's someone creepy in the room, he keeps breathing down my neck but leaves me alone after a while… Can… can you see who it is?" she asked.

"Just one of Kane's brothers. Don't worry; you don't have anything he wants. Although he is staring at you oddly…"

Hunter noticed Jacob in the far corner; he stared at the pair of eyes he kept in his hands and back at Lee, perhaps toying with the idea of giving them to her. However the very idea made Hunter shutter, he directed Lee back to Damon and Dante… just to be on the safe side. He had more important matters to deal with.

He couldn't stop staring at those who fell for him. The Jericsley family was in mourning, as more and more people came in injured... or worst. As no one looked, he took his leave. Holding the vial of Spark's memory close, Hunter went to Darcodorf's chambers. He couldn't believe himself as he stuck the memory in the cauldron… knowing what it was filled with. "I got to be nuts" he growled as he took a deep breath and plunged head first into the memory spit…


	28. Chapter 28 Hunter's mom

Chapter 28 Hunter's mom…

The memories were vivid, and all had a theme… Spark had a crush on Hunter's mom ever since he learned she was a sorcereress. What stunned Hunter though was the lengths Spark went to get to know her, almost creepy.

He watched as the years drifted before his very eyes, Spark still deeply in love with his mom and yet on the day she defended him from Hunter's father, Spark scorned her. Announcing she was a dirtblood. Such a harsh word from someone she assumed was a friend.

Spark tried to apologize for his action and went as far as to sleep outside of the Griffengree quarters. "What a desperate loser" Hunter said aloud to himself.

His mother never forgave Spark for his words and the friendship ended when she learned one day; he was excited to be working for Vincemort.

Years drifted before Hunter as he found Spark nearly bloodied on the footsteps of a hill. He was begging to be heard, much to Hunter's surprise, it was Darcodorf he was begging to. With clenched fists Darcodorf demanded "What do you want here Dead eater. I know your kind, you don't come for just the hell of it"

"It's Jane… Jane… Potter" he explained. "Vincemort is going to kill her, her husband and the child she just had. He knows of the prophecy spoken to you. I beg of you. Protect her!"

"Her? What of the husband, or her child? What kind of a man are you if you are willing to save the mother but not the rest of the family she holds dear jackass?" Darcodorf demanded of him.

Spark said nothing at first. "Please, I am willing to do anything for her"

Hunter saw the intrigued look on Darcodorf; he nodded his head but once and told Spark to follow him. "So, he really was on Darcodorf's side" Hunter whispered.

Time shifted once more. Eric sat in the office with Darcodorf. "It's done…" he whispered bitterly, the tears stinging his eyes.

"You did the right thing Spark. The child is safe and that's what matters. I do believe you and I will be collaborating quite abit now… no?" Darcodorf questioned. "You won't let her passing be in vain"

"No… No I won't. But what do I do now?"

"Protect the boy, no matter how annoying he may get. You owe it that much to her"

Spark made a vow to do so. "Promise not a soul knows of this!" he demanded. Darcodorf vowed never to speak a word.

Hunter had his fill as he pulled his head out of the cauldron. "Damn!" he muttered aloud. "He had the hots for my mom!" a shutter ensued to the thought of that. However as the cauldron revealed more, Hunter found himself sticking his head back into it.

Another conversation with Darcodorf, it was the first year Hunter was at school and Eric sneered as he spoke venomously. "He's just like his old man! Cocky, arrogant! My God, How the hell am I going to put up with him for seven years!"

A brief laugh came from Darcodorf to the comments. "Sounds to me someone feels they have bitten off more then they could chew"

"You don't understand! He is really just like his father. And he was an ass to me! But… he has his mother's eyes…"

"Don't go hitting on the boy for that one"

"Oh God no!" Spark snapped back. "What are you sick!"

The anger on Spark's face only amused Darcodorf even more since he knew Eric was pissed off by the comment. "Just keep a watchful eye… You still feel for his mom don't ya?"

Spark summoned a begonus charm… the silver lioness Hunter saw in the forest… was from Spark! "She had a silver lioness for her charm…" Spark muttered. Hunter couldn't believe his eyes…

The view once more changed. "Damn, I should have brought popcorn to this" Hunter muttered as he saw Spark in Darcodorf's office.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU KNEW BETTER!" he yelled aloud to Darcodorf. Hunter saw the right hand of his headmaster turn black… like before. It was the moment Darcodorf put the cursed ring on his hand.

"I knew better, but went against it. I had to be sure it was one of them… Now we know…" Darcodorf explain as he bit back the pain.

"But that means you will change, there's no going back for you now. You will remain a dragon forever, is that what you want!" Spark was clearly pissed off with him. But Darcodorf didn't care.

"It was worth it to know. I got a year… if that before it takes full effect. When I am gone, the school is in your hands, got it. I am trusting you!"

"But… Taker…"

"Don't you argue with me! You do what I say damn it! As well, I know Vincemort is planning on doing me in. And he's using that kid Rando to do it… as if that kid is going to take me out on his own. You and I both know that's damn impossible! So… you are going to help him"

"What?"

"You need to help him do me in, how can that boy try and kill me when I ain't going to go down by a death spell… dragon remember?"

Spark nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"You leave that to my brother, he's got it worked out. But no matter what happens… Spark… make it look good damn it!"

The conversation was interrupted Kane walked into the room, he stared at Eric before looking his brother in the eyes. Darcodorf reached for it in his desk, the wand… He looked to Kane and announced. "It's about time you cement you legacy Kane, you will face me in a duel… and you will win" he announced as he tried to pass the wand to his younger brother.

Kane stared down at it; his hand didn't even attempt to reach for the powerful wand of Undisputany "No" Kane announced defiantly. "Your duels are your legacy, who am I to take that from you?" he asked. The bold tone brought a smile to Darcodorf, one of the only times Hunter had ever seen him even break into a grin. But, what did it all mean?

Hunter pulled his head from the cauldron once more and realized… Spark wasn't such a bad guy. The surface of the odd pot began to bubble as it showed just before Taker transformed, he ordered Spark to tell Vincemort the time Hunter was being removed from the house to make him all the more reliable and safe from Vincemort's wrath. "Didn't do him much good in the end" Hunter muttered.

Another odd memory came into view, Hunter watched as Darcodorf was setting his things in order when he told Spark. "Hunter needs to know the truth…"

"Oh God, if he says Vincemort is my father, I am going to be super pissed" Hunter growled at it.

"The truth?" Eric asked.

"I've seen Vincemort protective of his snake… the one on his shoulders. I know that is a gimmickcurse… but on the night his parents were killed. Vincemort accidentally made another… Hunter Potter is a gimmickcurse"

"WHAT! All this time we have protected him and now you have told me this!"

"Vincemort must do him in… in order to be rid of all the curses to stop Vincemort… Hunter has to do this…"

"What kind of a man are you?! You sick son of a bitch"

Darcodorf was unfazed by the name-calling. "Eric… it has to be done. Hunter will understand…"

Hunter blinked in utter shock as he blankly watched Spark fulfilled the endless tasks Darcodorf had him do, one including hiding the arrow that later became the sword in the frozen lake, Spark led Hunter to it with his own Begonus charm… the white lion.

"I'm… a gimmickcurse? Damn it!" he growled as he tipped the cauldron over in utter rage. Hunter couldn't believe he was used like that. But he knew what had to be done now. In order to keep his friends safe… in order to end it all… he had to sacrifice himself. "Always the hero… looks like my dumb ass luck ran out on me"

The choice was obvious in Hunter's mind as to what needed to be done, however he smirked to think Darcodorf overestimated him, he got most of the gimmickcurse… yet he didn't get the damn snake! Putting on his invisible robe, he went down to the main hall and looked in before he left.

They were ready to fight again; those who were wounded have since been healed. However if it all goes well, Hunter would sacrifice himself happily, knowing none of his friends had to fight anymore. Just as he was leaving, he saw John Cena getting ready. His one good arm was battered and bruised, but he kept saying he had to do this…

"Cena…" Hunter whispered from under the robe. He revealed himself as John was taken back.

"Hunter… where are you going? You ain't going out there alone… are you?" he asked.

"I have to. But do me a favor. If Vincemort gets here… Take out his damn snake!"

John's eyes widened. "I sure hope you mean a serpent!"

"What else would I be talking about? Of course the serpent! Kill it, and you will be one step closer to stopping Vincemort. Got it?"

John nodded to him. "Of course man, you can count on me… be safe out there" he whispered.

Hunter put the robe back on as he made his way to the forest…


	29. Chapter 29 The final stand

Chapter 29 The final stand

As he walked alone in the woods, Hunter pulled the snatch from the pouch on his neck, he remembers what it said and whispered. "I'm about to die" it cracked open and revealed the stone he read about in the fair tale Steph read.

Once it went into his hand did he see vague images of his parents and even Shawn. He heard them tell him how proud they were and that they will stand by him until the end, it was all he needed to hear. He journeyed deeper and deeper into the forest until he came upon the camp of the Dead Eaters. The tormentors were kept at bay by the souls of his loved ones. He kept hidden until he saw Vincemort.

He could hear them talk as JBM looked worried. "I haven't heard from my kid. Can't I just go and see if he's ok?"

"NOT NOW!" Vincemort growled. He looked at his watch and sneered. "I guess Potter didn't have the grapefruits to show"

"Wrong asshole!" Hunter took the invisible robe off before the Dead eaters. He stood unarmed as he dropped the stone to the ground. Stepping forward defiantly Hunter stood directly before Vincemort. "Here I am… what are you going to do about it old man?" he questioned.

Hunter suddenly heard Showgrid's voice; the Dead Eater captured him. "HUNTER RUN!" he screamed. Of course, he didn't though.

Vincemort only smiled as he pulled out the powerful wand. He casted his spell without hesitation, Hunter's world grew black as he fell to the ground…


	30. Chapter 30 The cross road

Chapter 30 The cross road

At first, everything was a blur, until Hunter awoke. There was mist all around him. Slowly he stood up realizing something rather embarrassing about himself… not a scrap of clothing was on him! "Well… it's not like there's anyone here anyway," he muttered. The place was vast; he assumed he was alone until he heard it. A whimpering. Not far from him was something crying. Yet… it was too hideous to be human.

He almost felt bad for the creature, and tried to approach it, however he was repelled. "What the hell is this place!" Hunter demanded.

"Limbo…"

That voice! Slowly, Hunter turned to see Darcodorf not standing to far from him. However Darcodorf instantly turned away. "OH GOD GET SOME DAMN PANTS ON POTTER!" he yelled as he threw him clothing. He turned his back on him. "Just because this is limbo doesn't mean you go walking around ass naked!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter demanded him as he put on the pants given to him. "I didn't come here in my birthday suit by choice you know! This place is a little too breezy for that"

He could tell Darcodorf was rolling his eyes at him for the last comment. "You decent yet?" Taker demanded.

"Yeah"

"Good" he turned back around and approached Hunter. "You're in limbo, neither dead or alive. I come here a lot. I'm able to travel between the two worlds with ease. Why do you think I was nicked named the Deadman?" he asked.

Hunter's head nodded. "What the hell is that thing over there?"

Darcodorf looked and saw it, he sneered at the disgusting creature. "That was a piece of Vincemort's soul, that's one ugly looking bastard huh?"

"And it was inside me!?"

"Yeah, ain't that a bitch huh?" With the wave of a hand, chairs appeared out of the mist. Darcodorf sat down, as did Hunter. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? Do I go on… or… can I go back?"

"You go back, you ain't gone yet Potter. Vincemort had made a double bond on you. His soul was bonded to you, as your blood is bonded to him. Your mom's spell is still in place. He had to 'kill' you to sever the bond you shared with him… you with me on this?"

"Sort of… I think" Hunter muttered.

"You can get the son of a bitch now, you are no longer a gimmickcurse… and there's still one to go. He can be defeated!"

"Question though. Why the hell did you wear that damn ring if you know what it was going to do to you?" Hunter demanded, it was a puzzle that bothered the hell out of him.

Darcodorf scratched his chin, pondering the proper explanation for it. "Well… those reasons are nothing but my own, and don't concern you the least bit. Got it?"

"What the hell, why not!" Hunter announced. "But why didn't you tell me about the Triple Threat? I mean if Vincemort knew about them… how come I wasn't to?"

It was a good question in Darcodorf's mind; he nodded to it and thought over the explanation once more. "You see Potter, when one goes seeking those for their own selfish reasons… they won't get what the triple threat is capable of. One has to be selfless to do so. Corny? Damn right it is!" he explained. "But some things are best left to be discovered on one's own accord. Rumor had it if you had all three… you would be made the master of death. Doesn't sound like you type of thing huh?"

"Master of Death… no… not really interested in that, I like to have a social life. I prefer the 'King of Kings' nick name myself" Hunter smirked.

"The question you ask yourself is do you want them? If so, what would you need them for? I've seen men go mad with power and worst when they had learned of the wand of Undisputany alone!" he explained. However paused. "God who names these things?" he growled.

"Is that why you had it?" Hunter asked.

Taker only smirked to him. "Naw, why the hell do I need a wand? Makes me look like a sissy. Now, are your questions answered… for the most part?"

"Yeah, I think they are" Hunter said with a grin.

"Good. Now, do me a favor and kick that sum bitch's ass!"

"Wait… where exactly is Limbo?"

Darcodorf looked around. "It's in your head, this is how I got the memories I needed to show you about Vincemort. Nothing scare them like a nightmare, don't you think?" There was that mischievous smirk on Darcodorf Hunter didn't like. He knew how much this man loved to scare the piss out of people. He didn't know he would go as far as doing so in people's dreams! "One more thing Potter. Just because this is going on in your head, doesn't make this any less real. Just don't mention it to anyone or else they will think you've lost it!"

Hunter only nodded as his surroundings changed once more. He could feel it. He was going back.


	31. Chapter 31 The final face off

Chapter 31 the final face off.

Hunter's eyes were open, unblinking to the world, yet he couldn't move… not yet. Around him he could see Dead Eaters slowly regaining themselves to their feet, they too were affected by the blast of Vincemort's wand. "See if he's dead" he ordered one of his followers. He waited to see whom Vincemort had ordered. Rando's mom came forth into view. Her put her ear to his chest, hearing Hunter's heart beat. She was stunned yet didn't say anything.

Instead she leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Is Rando still inside the castle? Alive?" she asked of him.

Hunter was able to force out a yes to her. She turned and announced to Vincemort that Hunter Potter was dead! Much to his own surprise, Hunter assumed for sure he was a goner… again…

Vincemort celebrated as he levitated Hunter from the ground and jangled him in the air for his own amusement. 'It's a good thing I can't do anything, I am SO going to kick his ass for this' he thought to himself.

Vincemort looked proud of his accomplishment as Showgrid was trying to break free from his binds. However Vincemort had a better idea for him. He ordered Showgrid to carry Hunter Potter back to the castle, "It will shatter their spirits for good!" the Dark lord grinned.

Hunter could just vaguely something in the sky; they were flying over them and keeping watch. Hunter knew they were dragons, but what side they were on was yet to be shown. Hunter was glad he couldn't move or talk for the moment. Showgrid kept crying on him and annoyed the hell out of him.

Yet the moment did they step into the school, everyone was ready to battle until they saw him in Showgrid's arms. "Oh God, Hunter!" cried Stephoine.

"YOU ASSCLOWN!" shouted Chris.

"SILENCE!" Vincemort ordered as he casted a spell to take away everyone's voice. However, he was caught off guard, as the spell took no effect.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" John Cena screamed aloud.

"Bring him to me"

Dead Eaters took hold of John as they dragged him to Vincemort. Forcing him to his knees. The dark leader looked down at him with a grin. "I heard much about you. Your parents were bounty hunters… the best in the business from what I was told. How would you like to use their skills to assist me?"

John said nothing as he only stared at Vincemort with a pissed off look. "You can burn in hell"

"Last chance, I will make you my right hand man Cena. All you have to do is swear your loyalty to me"

Cena stared at Vincemort, however he was more focused on the snake around his neck. "Let me say this a little slower for you… Go… To… Hell"

A sneer came over the dark lord as he summoned for the sorting belt. "There will be no other need for the other dorms, all shall go to Scaleyarse!" Vincemort announced. "You my boy… are about to have a burning enlightenment!" He announced; Vincemort was about to set it ablaze when the walls of the school shook.

A deep rumbling was heard from the far end wall, everyone in the room froze. No one could figure out what caused it, until another shockwave came. It only grew as the brick began to crumble more and more from the force, then… the stone shattered. Everyone was stunned, including the Dead Eaters to see someone… or thing… emerging from the shattered brick. Kane walked through the opening, with a smirk on his face.

Battered, bloodied and bruise, he stared at the Dead Eaters with a sickening grin. "No… I saw him… You fell… to the cliffs with Big Daddy V and Henry… I SAW IT!" shouted Finley.

Kane stood up straight as he brushed the dust off himself. "Werewolves don't fly very well" was all he could say before a death curse flew right at him. It hit him square on the chin, forcing his head back. However the fear in the followers of Vincemort soon festered themselves… Kane didn't fall. Instead he brought his head forwards, a sick grin appeared once more as he rubbed his chin. "That tickled"

In the moment of the distraction, Cena took sorting belt out of Vincemort's grasp. It hit the ground, yet the surprise was yet to come. Somehow. John was able to stick his hand through; he pulled the sword of Griffengree from nowhere. He let out an intense yell as he brought the sword down on the snake around Vincemort's shoulders… the last gimmickcurse was destroyed.

'Showtime' Hunter thought as he found himself able to move once more. He pulled out his invisible robe from his sleeve once more and placed it on. The battle erupted before him as his friends fought tooth and nail with any Dead Eater before them. All the while, Hunter casted protection spells on his friends to keep them safe.

He saw Kane pass Lee an odd pen, he smiled and whispered into her ear. She began to write with a grin on her face.

Bella LaWeird was taking on Stephoine, Trish and Kelly at the same time; she just missed hitting Trish with Death curse. However, a fiery red head came from no where, she wore a scale looking outfit as her eyes narrowed at Bella. "You took my Helmsley!" she hissed.

"FOZZY!?" Hunter questioned in utter disbelief. "This is so f--ked" Hunter said to himself.

He watched though as Fozzy battled it out with Belle LaWeird, every spell and curse that was sent Fozzy's way was thrown right back at the twisted sorcereress. LaWeird soon fell after one of her death curses bounced off of Fozzy's arm and back to her.

Lee then ripped out the page she just wrote turning Fozzy back to normal. "Ok… that was weird… but cool!" Hunter said to himself. Hunter also watched amusingly as Chris punched out Rando Malcoy, something he had wanted to do for a while.

As the numbers of Dead Eaters began to dwindle, Hunter knew it was time to reveal the truth. Vincemort was dueling against Professor Piper, Hart and Lindala. He overpowered all three, yet was upset that none were really harmed. He kept staring at his wand bitterly, wondering what was wrong with it.

As Khali and Kane took out the remaining followers of Vincemort, Hunter revealed himself. The room erupted into cheers as Vincemort turned to see what the excitement was about… His mouth dropped. "No… I destroyed you!"

"Think again jackass. Guys back off. He's mine" Hunter announced.

Everyone gave the two men space as they circled one another. Hunter couldn't contain his smile, as Vincemort turned red with rage. "How did you do it? How could you have survived!"

"Come on Vince, you should know by now, never underestimate dumb ass luck!"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"First, I think I need to tell you a little story…" Hunter said. "It's about the Wand of Undisputany…"

Vincemort seemed interested. "What about it? It's mine, I killed the pervious owner of the wand!"

"Well… no you didn't Questionable…"

"You dare call me…"

"Damn right! You seen the wand's power should remain with Darcodorf… he's not dead, as you can tell by his brothers in the room. They aren't human, none of them are! That was obvious to anyone who isn't blind… well… That kid is and she even knew!" he announced after pointing to Lee, however noticing the angry glares he was getting from Kane and his siblings, Hunter moved on. "They are dragons. All of them, Darcodorf too, he pulled a fast one on you. However there was a little kink in the plan. The one you 'murdered' was indeed a fake, however since he held the wand… it accidentally transferred ownership…"

"My bad" called out Lee as everyone stared at her oddly for the sudden outburst. Slowly she made herself hide back into the crowd out of embarrassment.

"Will you get to the damn point!" Vincemort demanded as his attention turned back to Hunter.

"The real owner of the wand isn't you… it wasn't Spark. It's Rando Malcoy!"

The room was in whispers to it, however the news didn't bother Vincemort the least bit. "So… I will deal with Rando..."

"You still aren't getting it are you jackass?" Hunter demanded. "The wand was transferred to Rando… not because he took out the fake Darcodorf… because he disarmed him! Oh FYI, Darcodorf never held a wand. Made him look like a sissy" Hunter announced to everyone.

Kane nodded his head to that; he only had one to pass off as a student of Ringwarts without suspicion, however no one had ever seen him actually use it.

"You are still making no sense Potter!"

"Let me dumb it down one more. It was just a few weeks ago… I disarmed Rando… This is his wand, right here in my hands. Which means, I own that one in yours!" Hunter growled.

"Why don't you prove it!" Jut as Vincemort was casting his curse. Hunter countered with

"SUCK IT!" Hunter's curse worked as Vincemort's backfired. Vincemort erupted in a puff of green smoke, never to be heard from again. As Hunter celebrated his victory, he didn't see it coming. Rando… had come from no where… and RKO'ed him through a wooden table…


	32. Chapter 32 The final chapter

Chapter 32 the final chapter

Hunter's head burned once more… he found himself uttering "Damn Rando" just under his breath.

"Who's Rando? Or do you mean Randy Orton?" came a familiar voice. Slowly his eyes opened, the room was a blur until it slowly came into focus through his cloudy eyes.

Stephoine looked down at him, however she didn't look the same as he last remembered. "Hunter, you've been muttering in your sleep again. And who the Hell is Vincemort? It's like you have a grudge against my father"

He could see clearly now. Sitting up in bed, he looked about… he knew this place… it was his room! "Whoa…" he whispered.

"Stephanie… what the happened?" his hand came over his head… he felt an odd scar on his forehead, a mirror was close by. Hunter peering into it and saw he had stitches, oddly enough in the shape of a lightning bolt scar! "Weird" he whispered.

"Anyway, you've been out for a while, got hit in the chair by Randy Orton. Then be punted your head when you tried to get up" she explained. Hunter got up slowly; he couldn't shake the feeling. He was so light in the head and didn't know what fully happened.

However the strange adventure at Ringwarts was more dominate in his mind than the event of the chair shot.

He got ready for the day, and went as far as checking under the bed and whispered. "Helmsley?" yet there was no strange purr, and no sign of a dragon. Unbeknownst to Hunter, Steph was watching him from the door. She became worried for him as he looked about the room strangely. But quickly took her leave before he noticed she was spying on him.

Hunter on the other hand, let out a sigh as he went down to meet his wife. Stephanie was waiting for him.

"I think… I'll drive" she insisted. Hunter didn't argue with her. They were rather silent as they drove to the arena; Stephanie explained that there had been some changes. But Vince would fill him in. "We're going to visit the Smackdown guys" she explained.

His head nodded. Hunter let out a sigh. Steph caught it instantly. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just me, really… Had a weird dream"

She only smiled and nodded to him. "That must have been a hell of a chair shot to get you talking in your sleep like that"

"Yeah" Hunter sighed aloud. He hope the strange dream wouldn't affect him that much, he was still trying to figure out why the hell did he envision himself as Harry Potter? Why of all people was Chris Jericho the Ron Weasley? And what the hell was he doing thinking Kane was a damn dragon?

Taker on the other hand… well… he is the conscious of the WWE… I guess him being Dumbledore was logical enough. But there was no way in hell he would be able to tell the guys that, they would never let him live it down!

The moment Stephanie parked, they walked into the arena. "You sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine," he insisted. They walked through the hall. Hunter smiled and waved hi to the guys without missing a beat.

It was all as it should be. The guys are goofing around. Vince is the chairman, not a crazed sorcerer. Hunter didn't have a wand in his back pocket, although got strange stares when he double-checked.

All was right with the world in his eyes. He happened to walk past Kane and the Undertaker. They stared at him oddly as he walked by.

The brothers spoke silently to one another until Hunter smiled to them. "Hey Kane, looking good man. Hey Darcodorf"

As Hunter walked away, Kane and The Undertaker stared at one another in utmost confusion. That was until Kane's lips gave way to a small smirk before snorting out a laugh.

Taker stood confused for a moment, until he stared at Kane oddly. "What the hell did he call me?"

Kane could hardly contain himself now. He folded over and laughed outright to the Deadman. "I don't know, but it was damn funny!"

It wasn't long before the Undertaker gave chase to Triple H. "HUNTER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S A DARCODORF?"

THE END

That my friends and readers… is the last Hunter Potter story. I hope you enjoyed my series!


End file.
